Mei to Kagome
by otakuzutto
Summary: *ALL DONE* Mei to Kagome no Kamikakushi - A IY/Spirited Away Xover read and review onegai ^_^
1. A Bathhouse for the gods?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If anyone else has done this crossover, I've never seen it or read it, so any similarities are a coincidence.  
  
Kagome Higurashi looked out the window of the car and sighed. She silently watched the countryside fly by as she had been doing for the past 3 hours. "We're almost there!" her mother called from the drivers seat. Kagome sighed again. "Isn't this great!" Her little brother Souta yelled. "Are we really going to live in the shrine all summer?"  
  
Kagome turned away from the window, "How is this great? We've lived in a shrine all our lives! I had plans this summer! My friends and I were going to do all sorts of stuff! Instead I'm being dragged halfway across the country to help take care of some random shrine for the whole summer!"  
  
She slumped back in her seat and pulled out a card her friend Hojo had given her before she left. "Kagome! I will miss you so much this summer. Here's some herbs to drink when you're getting sick! -Hojo" Kagome sighed, Hojo was always worried about her health and giving her weird things. She had given the herbs to her grandpa, but kept the card.  
  
"Kagome." her mother began, "It's only for the summer, maybe if things at this shrine run smoothly I'll let you go home early." Kagome brightened a bit. "I hope so mama!" The car slowed as it pulled up a long driveway, with trees on either side of it. "Here we are!" Her mother called happily.  
  
The three got out of the car and stood staring at the shrine. "It's big!" Souta yelled, as he ran off up the steps. He was right, there was a small building off to the side of the road and another one a few yards past it on the opposite side of the road. Up a flight of steps Kagome could see the main building that they would be living in. "Mama! Kagome! Come look at this!" Souta called from inside the first little building.  
  
As her mother headed into it Kagome went on to the next small building. *a well* she thought, looking inside. *we have one too, big deal* She backed out of the well house and through the trees that lined the road she could see a field, with what looked like a bridge leading to a large building on the other side. *That must be at least 3 football fields away. . . I can't believe this* she thought. *This place is huge, there's no way I'll be able to go home early.* She headed through the trees and into the field, she trudged along for a few minutes before reaching the bridge. *what the heck is this field for?* she wondered. *its just a bunch of grass, and I've been walking for 5 minutes this is such a pointless field.* She walked up a short flight of stairs and stood at the edge of the bridge and looked at the building across it. *Man, it must be.20 stories high! Why the heck would anyone need something this big at a shrine?* She walked part way across the bridge and leaned over the rail and looked at some fish in the shallow water below.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice asked. Kagome turned to see a boy, he looked around 17, with dark black hair that reached his midback and violet eyes. He was wearing red pants and a red shirt. *He's dressed like someone out of the Sengoku Jidai.* she thought. "You can't be here!" he cried. Kagome straightened "And why not?" she demanded. The boy grabbed her arm and started to push her.  
  
"It's getting dark! Run! Get past the well house and into the main building! Hurry!" he cried, almost knocking her down the steps. "Now wait a minute." Kagome said angrily. She broke off in shock as the boy's hair started to turn white right before her eyes. Behind him, lights in the building began to turn on. Then something started to sprout out the top of his head, Kagome screamed and ran. As she entered the field long rows of what looked like restaurants began to appear. Kagome could see things moving inside. Running faster she reached the road on the far side of what had been the field. Gasping for breath she came to the building her brother and mother were in, as the last rays of the sun went down. *that was like the thousand yard dash, Olympics here I come* she thought.  
  
She threw open the door of the small building. "Mama! Souta!" she gasped, and stopped in her tracks. A pair of wolves, wearing her mother and Souta's clothes came forward growling. She could see what looked like strange glowing shards in their foreheads. She backed up in terror and the wolves lunged at her. "No! Stay back!" she cried, slamming the door, she turned to run. * I've got to get to the main house like that guy said!* She raced down the road and past well house, but a strange noise stopped her as she passed.  
  
She walked oven and reached for the door when it flew open. Kagome leapt back and could see a bright light coming out of the well. Backing up in fear, she watched as things began coming out of the well, they looked like ghosts. Some were wearing old style kimono's and others were just black shapes. Some of them even looked like animals! Kagome gulped, she turned back to the road. *The main building! I've got to get to.where is it!?* Kagome stared in shock, the main shrine building was nowhere to be seen. The steps at the end of the road led up to nothing.  
  
She dashed away from the well and across the road into the trees. She tripped over a tree root at the edge of the road and crouched in fear at the base of the tree. On the other side of the road she could see the strange things were still coming out of the well house, and looked like they were going to the buildings that had popped up in the field. "Its just a dream, just a dream" she muttered. Feeling a tingling in her hands she looked, they were see-though! "What's happening to me!" She cried. Leaping up, she noticed that her feet were totally gone! She screamed.  
  
"It's ok" said a voice. Kagome turned to see the boy there again, but now his hair was totally white, and a pair of dog-ears grew out of the top of his head. "Put this on! Quickly!" he said, thrusting out a necklace. On the end of it dangled a jewel, it looked like the same one that had been in the wolves' foreheads. Kagome backed away.  
  
"Put it on or you'll disappear!" the boy cried, "it won't turn you into a wolf! Put it on!" Kagome reached out to shove him away from her. "Get away! What." Her arm went right through him. As she blinked in surprise he dropped the necklace around her neck. As the jewel settled around her neck, Kagome felt the tingle in her hands stop. "It's ok now" the boy said, "See?" He grabbed one of her now solid hands. Kagome could see his fingernails were more like claws. She looked away from their hands and up at his face, he gave her an encouraging smile. *He's got fangs too! And his eyes are golden now* she thought.  
  
Suddenly one of his dog-ears twitched back, he pushed her down, and back against the tree, "Stay down" he hissed, "she's looking for you." Kagome followed his gaze to the dark sky and her eyes widened in surprise. What looked like a giant cat was flying in the sky. Its feet looked like they were on fire and it had huge fangs. "There's someone on it!" she gasped. There was indeed someone riding the cat, she had long black hair and was wearing red pants and a white shirt. Kagome thought she could see a bow and quiver of arrows over the persons shoulder.  
  
Kagome and the boy watched until the cat and its rider flew out of sight. A moment later the boy stood and pulled her to her feet. "Get on" he said, turning his back to her. Kagome, seeing no other option, carefully climbed onto his back. Once she was on the boy took off running. He ran across the road, past the things coming out of the well and back towards the building where she had first seen him. As they passed the buildings that had appeared in the field Kagome could see that they were restaurants and could see some of the things from the well inside. "What is this place?" she asked in terror. "It's a bath house and shrine" he answered, still running. "Thousands of spirits and gods come here to relax each night." Earlier that day, Kagome wouldn't have believed him, but now she was on the back of a dog-boy racing past restaurants that had popped up before her eyes in an empty field, restaurants with what were apparently gods and spirits inside them.  
  
He reached the end of the buildings and dashed up the steps to the bridge. They were almost across the bridge when suddenly a strange creature popped up in front of them. The boy stopped short, and Kagome fell off his back. The little creature was wearing brown and looked almost like a frog. Its already huge yellow eyes got wider. "A human!" it cried, jumping up and down and waving a stick with heads on the end. Faster than Kagome could blink, the boy backhanded it away, grabbed her hand, yanked her back onto his back, and ran across the rest of the bridge. Instead of going into the huge building he ran through a gate and around the side of it.  
  
Running along the side of the building the boy leapt and suddenly was in the air. Kagome looked down over his shoulder, to see steps below them, leading down the side of the building, and water under those. A few seconds later the boy landed at the bottom of the stairway, in front of a metal door. Kagome could see the bridge, strange things still crossing it, up at the top of the stairs. "They'll be looking for you Kagome" he said. "Your only chance is to work, Kikkyo will curse anybody who doesn't work here." Kagome took a deep breath, trying to absorb everything.  
  
"Who's Kikkyo? And how do you know my name?" The boy smiled, "I know a lot" he answered. "Kikkyo runs this place, she's already looking for you. They'll be trying to find me too, so I have to run off before they get suspicious. Behind this door you'll find Myouga. Ask him for work. Remember Kagome, if you don't work, you'll end up like your mom and brother." Kagome gasped and felt tears start sliding down her face.  
  
"They really did turn into wolves!" The boy held her as she cried. "It'll be ok, if you work, you'll have a chance to escape and save them. Be brave Kagome. I'll see you again." He backed up and started to run up the stairs. "Wait!" she cried, wiping away her tears "What's your name?" The boy turned his head as he ran, "Yasha!" he yelled. "Yasha." Kagome whispered as he reached the top of the stairs and turned out of sight. She took a deep breath and turned to the door. She pushed it open and gasped as a rush of hot air hit her. She steadied herself and stepped in. "Myouga?" She called. 


	2. Looking for Work

Disclaimer: neither anime is mine, sue me if you like, but I have no money  
  
Bunny: thanks for the review! I did a bit of tweaking on the first chapter and hopefully it's a lot clearer now. and nope, its not planet ladder =)  
  
  
  
Kagome pushed the door open and gasped as a rush of hot air hit her. She steadied herself and stepped in. "Myouga?" She called.  
  
She passed through a narrow hall and found herself in a large room. On one side was what looked like a giant furnace, periodically belching flames out of a grate. On the other side was row after row of drawers, all the way to the top of the 40-foot ceiling. Kagome nearly gagged, the smell of hundreds of herbs mixed with the smell of smoke and coal.  
  
Sitting on a platform across the room she could see what looked like a giant flea. He was crouched on 2 legs while his other 4 worked a few levers and sorted herbs. Dozens of things that looked like large bees flew out of holes in the wall carrying large lumps of coal and dropping them into the furnace, then flying back for more. Kagome stepped further into the room.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Myouga?" she asked. The large flea turned his head to her and glared. "What do you want?" he said, sounding annoyed. *gotta be brave* Kagome reminded herself. "Yasha sent me, I want to work here." she said boldly. The flea turned back to his work, "Nope, sorry I have all the help I need."  
  
*No! I can't give up, I have to save Souta and mama* Kagome took a few more steps towards him. "Please! I'll do anything! Just let me work here!" she pleaded. The flea ignored her. Suddenly one of the bee-like- things dropped its coal onto another one, which fell to the ground with the coal on top of it. "Oh no!" Kagome gasped and ran over. She picked up the coal and the bee thing flew back into a hole, buzzing angrily. Kagome stood up holding the coal. *This is heavy! Maybe it isn't coal after all* She looked around, "What do I do with it?"  
  
Myouga looked over at her, "Finish what you start." He said gruffly. Kagome moved slowly over to the furnace that the bees were throwing the coal into. *Its so hot!* she thought as she neared. Standing near the edge she threw the coal in as far as she could, then raced back to a cooler distance, ending up standing by Myouga's platform.  
  
Suddenly the bees all started dropping their coal and then went to buzz at her. "What are they doing?!" Kagome cried, batting them away. Myouga glared at her. "The saimyoushou will work until they think someone else will do it for them. I said I didn't have anymore jobs, I didn't mean take theirs!" Kagome smacked another one away. "I didn't mean to!" she cried. *Saimyoushou? What a weird name, can't he just call them giant bees?*  
  
"Dinner time" came a voice. "Kagome looked away from the saimyoushou to see a panel in the wall slide open. A girl about her age, 16, came out. She had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and a long green skirt, and a pink and white kimono style shirt. "Ah Sango" Myouga said. The girl, Sango, walked over to Myouga and gave him a bowl of food. Then she started throwing small bits of something to the saimyoushou, who all flew away from Kagome to catch the food. Suddenly Sango turned and saw Kagome standing by Myouga.  
  
"A human!" she cried. "They're going crazy upstairs looking for you! What is she doing here?!" Myouga took a bite of his food. "She's my granddaughter, she's looking for work but I have all the help I need. Take her to Kikkyo and get her a job." Kagome looked at him in surprise, and he winked at her before returning to his food. Sango raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Whatever you say Myouga. Come with me."  
  
She headed back to the door she had come out of. Seeing that the girl was barefoot, Kagome pulled off her shoes and socks, and dropped them by the door, then followed the girl through. She paused at the doorway and turned. "Thank you Myouga-sama" she said bowing. He waved one of his 4 hands at her "Good luck" he muttered. Then Kagome turned and ran through the door after Sango.  
  
She followed Sango down a long hall with a wooden elevator at the end. The two got on and Sango pulled a lever, the elevator began to rise up incredibly fast. Kagome leaned over the side and looked down. *I can't see any pulleys, how does it work?* she wondered. "Want to lose your head?" Sango asked. Kagome quickly pulled her head back in. "Kikkyo lives all the way at the top." Sango said. Kagome shifted her weight, watching the floors fly past.  
  
"I know this is a bathhouse, but this place is huge! Don't you get lost?" She said. Sango laughed. "It's simple really. 25 stories, the lower 5 are underground. That's where we live. And the lowest one is the furnace, where Myouga was. The rest are the bath levels and the very, very top one, is Kikkyo's." Kagome nodded, trying to memorize it. She nearly fell when the elevator came to a sudden stop. The door slid open and a white baboon stood in front of it. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I want to go up." The baboon said. "I'm sorry sir," Sango replied. "This is as high as this lift goes, you'll have to use another one." Having said that, she motioned for Kagome to follow and started off. They crossed a bridge, looking over the edge, Kagome could see several baths a few stories below it, many of them were occupied. Looking behind her, she could see the baboon was following them. To her surprise she realized that it was actually someone wearing a baboon skin. "Sango, that guy is following us." She said nervously. Sango glanced back, "Don't stare." she said and kept walking.  
  
Trying not to stare, Kagome looked around the room instead. She realized she could see every floor. The middle of the building was hollow, with long walkway's around all 4 sides on each floor. Here and there were bridges that crossed over and stairs from one floor to the other. Looking down she could see the baths on the ground floor. Reaching the other side, they stopped in front of another elevator and the baboon skin guy stopped behind them.  
  
The door of the elevator opened and a large guy that looked like a frog, with a couple hairs on top of his head stepped out. He had a large fox pelt wrapped around his waist. "Right this way please!" he said to a group of gods behind him. As soon as they were all out of the elevator Sango shoved Kagome in and the baboon guy walked in behind her. The strange guy with a fox pelt skirt turned to Sango. "Do I smell a human?" he asked her.  
  
"Are you saying I smell like a human Manten?" She said in annoyance. The baboon guy stepped in front of Kagome, blocking her from the view of anyone outside of the elevator, just as Manten looked inside suspiciously. He glared at Sango. "I smell something odd." He said. Sango glared right back. "If you're going up sir, pull down on the lever." she called into the elevator. Kagome slide her hand forward and yanked down on the lever.  
  
Sango pulled a round ball out of her pocket and held it out to Manten. "Maybe it's this you smell." Manten took a sniff. "Augh! What the hell is that?" he cried. Sango smirked, "It's for when customers with sensitive noses get out of hand." (a/n anyone remember the stuff she used on inuyasha when they first fought) Manten snorted, gave Sango a dirty look and rushed off after his customers. Sango looked at the elevator in concern. * I hope she makes it ok.* she thought.  
  
The baboon guy pulled the lever back down and the elevator stopped "Thank you!" Kagome called after him, as he left. He bowed and she bowed back. Taking a deep breath Kagome grabbed the lever and pulled it down once again. The elevator shot up and stopped on its own this time. She stepped out into a long hallway, with large doors at the far end. Kagome carefully made her way down the hall and raised her hand to knock at the doors. They flew open before her hand touched them.  
  
Kagome stepped in and found herself in what looked like an office. There was a fireplace to her left. A little white-haired girl sat in front of it, making faces in a mirror. Curled up between the fireplace and the girl was the giant white cat Kagome had seen. It raised its head to growl when she came in. To Kagome's right was a curtain leading into another room. Straight on was a desk in front of a large window. Sitting at the desk, amid a stack of papers was a girl with long black hair. *That's the one that was riding the cat. She must be Kikkyo.* Kagome thought. She cleared her throat. "Um, are you Kikkyo?"  
  
Kikkyo looked up and glared. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. 


	3. Kagome Higurashi becomes, Mei?

Disclaimer: neither anime is mine, sue me if you like, but I have no money  
  
Bunny ~ Thanks for the help and stuff! I appreciate it.  
  
Kanashimi ~ yeah neither have I lol, that's why I decided to write it.  
  
And the anime, if you haven't guessed, is: Spirited Away! or Sen to Chihiro no Kamakakushi If you haven't seen it, you really should, great movie from Studio Ghibli (you know, totoro, kiki, mononoke)  
  
"Um, are you Kikkyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikkyo looked up and glared. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "I want a job." she said. Kikkyo laughed. "No, I have enough slackers here. We serve hundreds of gods, I don't need more people to screw up." She picked up a quill pen and started writing. Kagome waited a moment before realizing that Kikkyo didn't intend to talk to her anymore. *No! I have to get this job!* she stepped a bit closer to Kikkyo. "Please let me work here! I'll do anything!"  
  
Kikkyo glared at her again. "I said no. Maybe you'd like a more forceful no? You'd make a nice wolf, or maybe a cat." The large cat growled and walked over to her. Kikkyo laughed and reached over to scratch the cat's head. "You're right Kirara, she wouldn't make a good cat." She looked back at Kagome. "Well? Want to be a wolf?"  
  
"No! I want to work here!" Kagome answered forcefully. Kikkyo pulled out a strip of paper and threw it at Kagome and it landed on her mouth. Kagome reached up to pull it off, well tried to. *I can't move!* she thought in terror. "That's better." Kikkyo said, returning to her writing. After what seemed like an eternity to Kagome, Kikkyo stopped writing and looked at her.  
  
"You've managed to do quite well, you must have had help to get this far. Who helped you?" Kikkyo asked, she waved her hand and the paper over Kagome's mouth disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kagome coughed for a moment and then blurted. "Let me work here!" Kikkyo's face turned red, she stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "NO!" she screamed. The air in the room seemed to pick up on her rage. The fire flared up and the papers on her desk scattered.  
  
Before Kagome could say anything, a high-pitched whine started coming from the room behind the curtain. "See what you've done?" Kikkyo said angrily, and rushed into the room, shoving aside the curtain. "There, there, baby, it's ok." Kagome could hear her saying. The cry sounded again and a blast of blue flame shot out from the room. The cat backed up warily, and the white haired girl got up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Kikkyo! Let me work here!" Kagome yelled again. Kikkyo leaned back out of the door. "I said no! Now be quiet! You're upsetting him!" Another blast of the blue flame shot out, engulfing her. "Oh Shippo! Shh! Shh!" She cooed as the flames dissipated.  
  
"I want to work here!" Kagome said yet again. This time Kikkyo gave in. "Fine! Sign that!" She gestured to a paper on her desk. Kagome moved forward and picked it up.  
  
"I, (sign here) agree to work at Kikkyo's Shrine and Bathhouse until Kikkyo decides she no longer needs me or until I regain what is mine and choose to leave." It said.  
  
Kagome picked up the pen and paused. * Regain what's mine. . . It must mean mom and Souta! * she thought and signed it. Kikkyo came out of the now quiet room. She made her way to the desk and snatched the paper from Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi, eh?" Kikkyo asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Too long, from now on your name is, Mei." Kikkyo said. Kagome watched as her name shifted around until only the name Mei remained. "Understand?" Kikkyo asked sharply. Kagome nodded again. The door behind her opened and she turned to see Yasha standing there. "You sent for me Kikkyo?" He asked.  
  
Kikkyo pointed at Kagome. (a/n who I will continue to call Kagome, but others will call her Mei) "She'll be working for me now. Get her a spot somewhere and make sure she doesn't cause trouble. And do it fast, we have business later." Kagome frowned a bit, she didn't like the way Kikkyo said "business". Yasha bowed to Kikkyo and turned to Kagome.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked. "Ka" she began, "I mean Mei. My name's Mei." She glanced at Kikkyo, hoping her slip hadn't been noticed. Kikkyo was writing and ignoring her again. Yasha nodded. "Come with me Mei." he said and strode out of the room. Kagome nearly had to run to keep up as he walked down the long hall. *I knew he was a fast runner, but couldn't he have a more leisurely walk? * she wondered.  
  
After getting on the elevator and starting down, Kagome glanced at Yasha. He was staring straight ahead. "Yasha?" One of his dog-ears twitched in her direction. "Hn?" came a grunt. "Did I do ok, Yasha?" she asked.  
  
He turned to her with a glare. "You will address me as Yasha-sama." he said sternly. "And don't bother me with trivial questions wench." He slammed the elevator to a stop and walked off. Kagome paused for a minute in confusion, before hurrying after him.  
  
They were in a room with all sorts of people in it. Scattered around the room, some were sitting on cushions, others leaning were against the walls and many of them were eating. *It's some sort of lounge for the people who work here* Kagome realized.  
  
Looking around Kagome saw quite an assortment of odd-looking people. There were several girls dressed like Sango had been. In one corner Kagome could see the weird fox-pelt guy, Manten, talking to a guy with a long black braid and the frog-guy she had seen on the bridge. Most of the people in the room looked human at first glance, then Kagome would see pointy ears or a tail. A huge fluffy tail, in the case of one guy; who was lying on a couch on one side of the room, with several of the girls fawning over him.  
  
They all looked up at her when she entered, some of them held their noses. Kagome heard several of them whisper "human". Yasha stepped next to her. "This is Mei" he announced. "Her contract is signed, she works here now." The guy with a fluffy tail wrinkled his nose. "She smells horrible." Yasha rolled his eyes. "After 3 days she won't stink anymore." Kagome was hurt. *I know they can smell me, but Yasha thinks I stink?* The little frog guy ran up, waving his staff with heads on it at her. "Well she's not working with me!" Yasha looked down at him. "She'd beat the shit out of you Jaken." he said, drawing a round of laughs.  
  
"I don't want her." said a very pretty guy, with stripes on his face. Yasha glanced over. "Feh, she's not your type." A scantily clad girl, sitting on what looked like hair, up in a corner laughed. "And that's not because she's human either Jakotsu." The pretty guy glared. "Shut up Yura." he said, sounding mad, but then he threw a longing glance to the fluffy tail guy along with a seductive wink.  
  
"Sango c'mere." Yasha said, ignoring the banter. Hearing her groan, Kagome noticed Sango standing on one side of the room. She stepped forward. "You're not gonna lay her on me are you?" she said in annoyance. Yasha glared at her and then stomped away. "If she causes trouble I'm holding you responsible!" Sango called after him, then she turned to Kagome. "You! Come with me." she snapped. She turned abruptly and went out a door, Kagome scrambled to follow. *why is everyone so rude now? * she wondered.  
  
As they headed down a hallway out of the door, Sango suddenly stopped and turned to her with a grin. "You did it! I was worried when I had to leave you, but Manten has this thing about human flesh giving him hair, so I had to distract him." Kagome sighed in relief. *she's nice after all* Sango laughed. "Sorry about that, I couldn't act like I saw you earlier. Or Kikkyo might have found out."  
  
After another elevator trip down and a few turned corners, Kagome and Sango entered a room lined with rows of beds, a huge cabinet on one wall, and a door leading out to a balcony. Sango walked to the cabinet and opened it. "Alright, Mei. Let me find you something to wear so you can change out of." she paused and looked Kagome up and down. "That thing." Kagome looked down. She looked quite out of place in her modern school uniform when compared to all the old style clothing everyone was wearing.  
  
Sango muttered to herself and pulled things out of the cabinet while Kagome watched. Suddenly a little boy and girl came racing into the room shouting and laughing. Sango turned around, "Kohaku! Rin! Get out of here, can't you see I'm busy!" Laughing the two kids ran out again. Sango grinned at Kagome. "My brother Kohaku and his friend Rin." she explained. (a/n that sounds familiar, aren't they in spirited away?)  
  
"Here we are!" Sango announced pulling out red pants and a white shirt. Kagome looked at them. "Isn't that what Kikkyo wears?" Sango laughed. "Yeah, you can either wear what I'm wearing or this. But Kikkyo likes when the new girls wear these. Besides, its all I can find in your size." she waved her hand at the large cabinet. "If you want to look for something else, be my guest." Kagome looked at the huge mess of clothes in the cabinet for a moment, and then took the clothes from Sango.  
  
"There you go." Sango said. "Now change into this nightshirt and get some sleep. We get up at 5." Kagome looked out another door and onto the balcony. "But it's nearly 3 now." Sango laughed. 'No, no. 5 pm, dusk." Kagome turned away from the door in surprise. "We sleep all day?" she asked. Sango nodded. "We eat at 5:30, and then get ready for customers until nightfall, when they come. Then we work until they all leave, usually by 2, but never later than sunrise. Then we sleep all day. So scoot."  
  
Kagome headed off to change and stopped for a moment, remembering Yasha's attitude. "Sango?" she asked. "Are there 2 Yasha's?" Sango laughed again. "No! Thank the gods! He's trouble enough as it is. He's Kikkyo's lackey. Stay away from him he's trouble." she advised. Kagome was surprised. "Really?" Sango nodded. "He does anything Kikkyo asks, and I mean ANYTHING. So avoid him whenever you can, Mei." Having given her advice, she headed off to give Myouga his dinner.  
  
Kagome stood alone by the bed someone had laid out for her, holding her new clothes. *Anything she asks?* she wondered sadly. *He was so nice to me.*  
  
Kagome lay awake listening. All the other girls were coming in and going to bed. Soon all she could hear were soft snores. But she couldn't sleep, not in this strange place. And especially not on an old fashioned mat on the floor, she missed her mattress and raised bed. A shaft of light appeared on the wall as the balcony door slide open. Kagome closed her eyes and listened as someone softly slipped in, coming closer and closer. Suddenly she felt a light touch on her shoulder.  
  
"Meet me at the bridge when the sun comes up." hissed a familiar voice in her ear. "I'll show you your mom and brother." The hand withdrew and she heard the person sneak out and the door slide closed. Opening her eyes and turning over, Kagome was just in time to see a shadow with dog-ears hop over the edge of the balcony. 


	4. Mama, Souta?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Spirited Away. if I did, then I would be rich.  
  
Bunny ~ thanks for the review. Defiantly see spirited away, wonderful movie. glad you're enjoying it, I'm actually sticking rather close to the SA plot, with some changes, but the thought of mixing up Kagome and Kikkyo did cross my mind hmm, we'll see  
  
Everyone else ~ hello? isn't anyone else reading this? a couple reviews would be nice =) onegai?  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes and turning over, Kagome was just in time to see a shadow with dog-ears hop over the edge of the balcony.  
  
When the first rays of the sun crept into the room Kagome got up. *my clothes are gone!* she thought in shock. "Where are they?" she cried. Sango lifted her head, "Sent out, since you work here, you no longer need them. Now go back to sleep." Sango plunked her head back down and pulled the covers over it.  
  
Kagome acted like she was going back to sleep. *What will I do without my clothes?* After Sango was asleep she crept out the door, ran down the hall and took the elevator up to the ground floor. After going down a few more halls and around a few corners, Kagome found the main door. Stepping out she found herself on the bridge.  
  
She headed across and stopped on the other side, looking for Yasha. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, spinning around she saw Yasha standing behind her grinning. He looked human again. Kagome reached up and gave a small tug on his black hair. "Why do you look like this now?" she asked.  
  
Yasha pointed back over her shoulder, turning Kagome could see that the field had once again appeared and the restaurants were no where to be seen. "We're in the realm of the spirits, things change at night." he explained. "So do I. Come on, lets go see your mom."  
  
Kagome nodded and followed him as he set off down a small set of stairs she hadn't noticed that went down to the water. Once they were down, Kagome could see a cave under the bridge that couldn't be seen from the bathhouse. They headed in.  
  
The cave was dimly lit and lined with stalls, filled with wolves. Kagome gasped. "There are so many!" Yasha nodded. "Everybody who pisses Kikkyo off, and she gets pissed off a lot." He walked past a few stalls and stopped in front of one. Kagome ran up next to him. "Here they are." he said. Kagome peered into the stall and saw two wolves inside.  
  
"Mama! Souta!" she cried. The wolves lunged forward, snarling. Kagome leapt back. The strange shards in their foreheads glowed fiercely. Kagome turned to ask Yasha what the shards were, but was interrupted. "Hey! What are you doing to my wolves, puppy?" a voice called.  
  
Kagome and Yasha turned, someone was standing in the shadows of the cave. (a/n 3 guesses who =P) Kagome heard a strange noise and realized that Yasha was growling. "We're looking at 'em, you fucking a problem with that?" he practically snarled. "If you're involved puppy, then yes, I do have a problem." the person answered.  
  
Kagome looked at Yasha, who looked quite angry. "Who are you?" she asked, stepping out from behind Yasha. With a rush of wind, the person in the shadows was in front of her holding her hand. "Who's this beautiful girl with you puppy?" Kagome looked at him in surprise. He had long black hair, like Yasha's, only it was pulled into a pony-tail. He had pointy ears and Kagome could see a tail behind him.  
  
"Feh." was all Yasha said, as he shoved the person away from her. "My name's Mei." Kagome said. The guy grinned. "I'm Kouga. Why are you hanging around with this loser puppy?" Yasha stepped in front of her. "I was just showing her around. Stay away from this one ya bastard."  
  
Kouga laughed. "What do you want with this one? You look like you're busy enough." he said, pulling down the collar of Yasha's shirt. Yasha jerked away, but not before Kagome saw a round, mouth- sized bruise on his neck.  
  
"Fuck off wimpy wolf." He snapped, fixing his shirt. Kagome could feel tears forming. *He wouldn't, not with Kikkyo! Would he?* Just then her mother and brother growled. Kagome looked at them and couldn't take anymore. She turned and ran out of the cave, trying to get away before they saw her cry.  
  
She ran down a path by the waters edge and around a bend in the bank. She dropped to her knees by the waters edge and started to cry. She felt a touch on her shoulder and turned. Yasha was crouching next to her. He reached a hand to her face and brushed one of her tears away with his finger, then he grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. "It's ok to cry y'know." he said softly. Kagome looked at him for a moment, and then threw herself at him. She buried her head in his chest and felt his arms go around her.  
  
She cried into his chest until she ran out of tears. Breathing hard she pulled back. Yasha pulled his arms away and put his hands on her shoulders. "Better?" he asked. Kagome nodded. He smiled at her, "Good." He let go of her shoulders and settled back against the bank, watching the river. Kagome did the same.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Yasha pulled something out of his shirt and handed it to Kagome. "Here ya go." She took it in surprise, "My clothes!" she gasped. He smiled at her.  
  
"I saved em from the trash, you'll need em when you go back to your world." he said. Kagome unfolded them and something fell out. She picked it up, it was the card from Hojo. "Kagome" she whispered, reading it. "That's right! My name's Kagome, I had almost forgotten." she looked at Yasha in confusion.  
  
"That's how Kikkyo controls people. When they sign the contract, she takes their names. Unless she decides to let you go, you can't ever leave if you forget what your name is." Yasha explained. Kagome repeated it to herself silently, making sure to remember her name. "Don't let anyone know you remember it though, Kikkyo will take it again." Yasha added.  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Thank you, I won't, and I won't forget it either." she said. Yasha nodded. "Good. It's funny that I remembered yours, when I forgot mine." he said, sounding sad. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "You forgot your name?" she asked. Yasha nodded again. "Yeah, I'm stuck here for good."  
  
"Maybe Kikkyo will let you go." she said hopefully. Yasha laughed. "No, not Kikkyo, she'll never let me leave." Kagome's eyes moved to the bruise on his neck. "I guess you wouldn't want to leave her anyway." she said. Yasha looked at her in surprise. "What gives you that idea?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well you two, I mean, um." Yasha realized what she was looking at. "Oh" he said, putting a hand over it. "No, it's not like that at all. I hate Kikkyo, she took my name, and my freedom." On that last part he moved his hand briefly to a beaded necklace he wore. "I'm not going anywhere, but I'll make sure you do, Kagome." He smiled again. "You better get going, before they see you're gone."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." The two stood up and Yasha walked with her to the bridge. "Seeya later." he said. On impulse, Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" she called, running across the bridge. Once she was on the other side, she turned back, but Yasha was gone. Then she noticed something in the sky, quickly moving away. *It's Kirara, wait no, there's no fire.* she thought. *it kind of looks like a giant dog* She watched it until it flew out of sight. Then she turned and ran back into the bathhouse. 


	5. Irashaimasu Suijinsama

Disclaimer: I wish I owned IY and SA  
  
tenshineko ~ thanks for the tips. I am following the story line, like the events and such, but I've got a few changes in mind, the more major ones are coming in later chapters. the only real major change I've made so far is the Inuyasha and Kikyou thing, at least I hope it's a change. *ponders haku and yuubaba together* /shudder. Yeah I'm working on the personalities, the changes there will show up later too.  
  
TsukinoDeynatsu ~ yeah I love that movie too =P I've got the original one. Yeah actually I know that its really spelled Kikyou. I'm actually learning Japanese and such so I know better lol. See, what happened was I was at a party where we watched SA and the first season of IY. which is when inspiration struck, so I went home and started writing. but the subtitles said Kikkyo, so after a few hours of seeing that it stuck in my head and that's how I typed it. When I was doing the second chapter I noticed and thought about fixing it, but then thought that if I did that then ppl would start asking why it changed. But I'll have it right now, and if anyone writes me asking why its changed then I'll! I'll! I'll just sigh sadly.  
  
And yeah, as I mentioned about the changes one of them is Inuyasha and Kikyou together. Since you've seen SA, if you recall the thing about the shoe and the river, well, expect a bit more detail in my version of that, which may help explain her feelings. yay its lifelike heheh.  
  
I was in a bit of a hurry during the last chapter, I was going on a trip (also why its been a few days since I've updated) and wanted to get out another chapter before I left, so I'll explain. Kagome just went through a lot, she was upset about leaving for the summer, then she got thrown into a strange world and her mom and brother turned into wolves and just all this stress has been building up for a while. And since she's starting to get feelings for Yasha, realizing he's with Kikyou was upsetting for her too, so all of these things just piled up and she had to let it out, albeit suddenly. yay cookies for me ^_^  
  
Bunny ~ glad you're still reading and enjoying. oh yeah thanks for the publicity /grins. I ordered SA online, send me an email or something and I'll tell you the website.  
  
If anyone knows how to get a dotdotdot into this tell me, cause mine don't show up and its really annoying because I use them a lot lol.  
  
Waiiiii! so many reviews, and now onto the story!  
  
Kagome watched the dog-like thing until it flew out of sight. Then she turned and ran back into the bathhouse. She made it back to the room without getting caught. She hid the clothes Yasha had given her under her mat and slipped into her bed, quickly falling asleep.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life, Kagome." a little boy was saying. Kagome was grinning. "My mommy says that my daddy saved her life, that's how they met! An' then they fell in love and got married!" she said. The little boy jumped down off the edge of a well that they were sitting on. "What's married?" he asked. Kagome jumped off too. "When two people love each other a lot, the lady wears a white dress, and the man wears a black suit and they have a wedding. A lot of people cry and watch them say lots of boring things. Then they say they're married and they live together forever an' ever!" she said, recalling her aunts recent wedding. The little boy took her hand, "Do you love me?" he asked seriously. Kagome giggled and.  
  
"Mei! Mei wake up!" a voice called, interrupting her dream. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango standing over her. "It's time to get ready for the guests. Get dressed and meet me upstairs." Sango hurried out of the room and Kagome sat up. *I was dreaming about home, about the well house. When I was a little kid I played there all the time, and that was, him, I'd almost forgotten* Kagome would have thought about it more, but she noticed that she was the only one left in the room. She jumped up and pulled on her new clothes, dream forgotten. Grabbing a white ribbon she pulled the sleeves of her shirt back and out of the way. She folded up her bed and shoved it against the wall like the other girls had done, and then ran out of the room.  
  
Kagome got off the elevator and saw Sango coming out of a room down the hall. She had two mops and was pushing a bucket of water along. Kagome hurried over to help. "You need to pull your hair back, Mei, it'll get in the way." Sango said. "Here, I'll show you how." Sango rummaged around in her pockets for a moment and then pulled out a red ribbon. "See how I have mine? Can you figure out how to do it?" she asked. Kagome nodded and took the ribbon. She twisted her hair around and tied it into a bun on top of her head, getting all of her hair out of the way.  
  
Sango nodded in approval and handed Kagome a mop. They headed into the bath hall. Kagome looked around as they walked down it. It was a long hall that went down the middle of the bathhouse; there were low walls on either side of it, and doors that led to tubs of all different shapes and sizes. Suddenly the guy with a huge fluffy tail that Kagome had seen the day before stepped out in front of them. "Ah Sango" he said. "You're doing the big tub today."  
  
Sango glared at him. "Why is that? I'm never assigned to the big tub." The guy pushed his long white hair back over a pointed ear and smoothed out his tail. "You have this girl to help you. Go to it, the guests will be here soon." He strode away before Sango could stop him. "That jerk" she snorted. "He just doesn't want to get dirty."  
  
She stomped into the area with the large tub and Kagome followed. The large tub was well named, it was huge. It was also very dirty. Complaining the whole time, Sango showed Kagome what to do and they started cleaning. "We'll never get this cleaned in time." Sango said finally. "Go find one of the foremen and get an herbal soak tag, it'll hide the dirt. And be fast, we open soon." Kagome scrambled out and looked for the foreman.  
  
She spotted one, walking around distributing tags. "Excuse me sir, may I have a herbal soak tag?" she asked. He laughed at her. "Those are too good to waste on you." he said, then he walked away. Kagome went over to another one, and met the same result. Out of desperation, she came up with a reckless idea.  
  
She looked around until she found a third foreman. Then, ducking around a corner, she undid the ribbon around her sleeves, let her hair down, and prayed that her resemblance to Kikyou was as close as she thought it was. Putting her shoulders back she strode out to the foreman. "Give me an herbal soak tag." she said boldly. He blinked at her for a moment. "Kikyou? You look, different." he finally said. Kagome looked offended. "I didn't ask your opinion! I asked for a tag." she said rudely. The foreman spluttered an apology and handed her one.  
  
Grinning Kagome ran back to Sango, almost forgetting to tie her sleeves and hair back up. "That's a good one." Sango said, impressed, when Kagome gave her the tag. She showed Kagome what to do with it, and how to fill the tub. "Ok, the guests are arriving. I'll run and get us some food, just stay out of the way. Sango ran off, leaving Kagome alone by the big tub.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome heard lots of shouting and ran out into the hall. Workers were running all over and hurrying the spirits and gods out of the tubs. She spotted the pretty guy she had seen in the lounge the night before and ran up to him. "Jakotsu! What's going on?" she asked. "It's a water demon." he explained. "We try to keep demons out of the bathhouse, but sometimes they come, it's quite a problem. Everyone's afraid to serve them." Kagome tried to look over the crowd to see this 'water demon.' "Is it a kappa?" she asked. Jakotsu shook his head. "No, something else, I heard someone say he might eat us."  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt someone grab her arm. She looked to her side and saw Kikyou. "He's a suijin, one with a nasty temper. Come on, you're going to serve him." Kikyou said, pulled Kagome along. They went down the hall and stopped by the main door. Kagome gasped in shock.  
  
Standing, well sort of, in the doorway was a giant snake. Where it's head should have been was the torso of a man. He wore robes and a strange hat. He held a pronged staff in one hand, and an opaque glass ball in the other. "I've come for a bath." He said, and waved his staff. A pile of coins appeared in Kikyou's hand. "Take him to the large tub Mei." she said. "Follow me sir." Kagome said, and turned and headed back to the large tub. As she walked she tried to forget the fact that a giant snake-like suijin was following her.  
  
He slithered into the large tub and curled up, watching Kagome. She stood nervously off to the side, waiting for him to give her an order, as she had been told to do. "Come here and hold these." he ordered. Kagome hurried over and took the staff and ball from him. She held them carefully; she could feel a strange aura coming from both of them. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from inside the ball. "Kikyou?" she called, seeing Kikyou on a balcony above her, watching. "There's something in this thing!"  
  
"Something in it?" Kikyou called back. "What?" Before Kagome could answer the water demon's tail came flying out of the tub and knocked her back against the wall. The ball flew out of her hand and smashed into the wall, breaking open. A tiny girl fell out and lay on the floor. "A suijin? Then he is a fake! " Kikyou gasped. She leapt down off the balcony and aimed an arrow at the fake suijin. "Don't move!" she turned her head to Kagome, "Mei! Get the staff to the real suijin!" she looked up to the balcony. "Sango!" she called.  
  
Kagome stood up, clutching the staff. The fake suijin reared up. "Stay away from her!" it snarled. His human part transformed into a snakehead and he lunged at Kagome. Kikyou fired an arrow at him, but his tail knocked it out of the air. Kagome leapt to the side as the head smashed into the wall where she had been. Unfortunately, she had gone to the wrong side, and the fake suijin was between her and the real one.  
  
Kikyou cocked another arrow. "I won't tolerate this in my bathhouse! Stop this at once or I will eliminate you!" The snake turned his head to snarl at Kikyou, while he was distracted Kagome made a dash for the small suijin. Seeing her out of the corner of his eye, he whipped his tail around and smashed Kagome back against the wall. His head swung away from Kikyou and headed towards Kagome. He opened his mouth to bite her, but she held the staff out and caught him in the mouth. He lunged back snarling. Kikyou fired her arrow and it grazed along his head.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" came a yell. A giant boomerang flew towards the fake suijin. He yanked back and it grazed him too, leaving a shallow gash. The boomerang circled back to the doorway and was caught by someone in close fitting black clothes. The person had a mask so Kagome couldn't see the person's face. The person rushed to Kikyou's side.  
  
The fake suijin turned and looked at them. "This is one of my taiji-ya." Kikyou said proudly. "You will be exterminated this night." she promised. The fake suijin laughed. "I posses the powers of a suijin! No taiji-ya shall defeat me!" he proclaimed.  
  
The taiji-ya threw the boomerang again and the fake suijin dodged. Knowing she couldn't get past him, Kagome threw the staff as hard as she could. It landed near the real suijin who picked it up. She sprouted up the moment she touched it, and stood an easy seven feet tall. "It is over." she said calmly, pointing the staff at the fake suijin. He screamed and fell dead to the ground, shrinking into a small water snake as he hit it.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as the beautiful suijin walked over to Kagome. "Thank you. Take these, they will help you." She said. She handed Kagome 2 sets of beads, one was a long purple strand and the other was short with claws every few beads. The short one looked strangely familiar. Kagome stuck them in her pocket. "And now! I leave!" the suijin proclaimed. A wave rose up from nowhere and crashed over Kagome, Kikyou and the taiji-ya. It splashed onto the ground and dissipated, leaving behind hundreds of coins. The suijin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Wonderful job Mei! That suijin paid us well!" Kikyou crowed, gathering the coins, and rushing out of the room. "You were great Mei." the taiji-ya said, turning to follow Kikyou. Something told Kagome to follow them.  
  
She went after them down the hall. They went into a small room by the main door and slid a door closed behind them. Kagome crept up and peered through a crack in the door. Kikyou sat at a desk and began putting the money in what looked like a cash register. She closed it and stood up, facing the taiji-ya.  
  
"What happened back there, Sango? If Mei hadn't given the suijin her staff we'd be ruined." Kikyou said angrily. Kagome's eyes widened *Sango?* The taiji-ya set her boomerang against the wall and took off her mask, it WAS Sango.  
  
"The fake suijin was good, but if you hadn't killed HIM, we would have defeated the fake suijin easily." Sango retorted furiously. Kikyou laughed. "Your partner? Not this again. I never killed him, I told you that. He left. He left you." Sango's face turned an angry red. "He would NEVER have left me!" she shouted back. Kikyou laughed again. "Then why is he gone, Sango? It seems to me that he left." Sango looked like she was about to cry. "You caught us together one night. You got mad, and took him to your office. I never saw him again. What am I supposed to think?"  
  
"I told him he could stay with you. I said I wouldn't interfere in your lives, as long as you worked for me. I gave him that option, but he chose to leave." Kikyou said calmly. "You're lying! It isn't true! He loved me!" Sango cried. She threw open the door and ran out, almost knocking Kagome over. Kagome scrambled into the room across the hall, hoping she hadn't been seen. When the coast was clear, she went out and headed back to her room, thinking about comforting Sango.  
  
She thought the room was empty at first, but then she saw that the balcony door was open. She headed over. Sango was standing on the balcony leaning on the rail, looking out at the mouth of the river, where it opened into the sea. "Sango?" Kagome said softly. Sango turned and Kagome saw tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "I heard you and Kikyou, do you want to talk?" she asked.  
  
Sango sighed sadly. "Have you ever been in love Mei?" she asked. Kagome moved to the railing next to her. "Sort of. When I was little I promised to only love this one guy that I knew. And I did. But my mom always says he was just an imaginary friend. It's funny, even though I know now that he wasn't real, I still love him. And I've never loved another guy." Kagome said. *why did I tell her that? I've never told anyone.* she wondered.  
  
Sango sighed again. "I was in love once too. And I've never loved anyone else. But Kikyou killed him. I know she did, even if she says that she didn't." Kagome didn't know how to answer. She gave Sango a gentle pat on the arm and received a small, sad smile. The two stood looking out at the stars reflected in the sea in silence until the other girls started coming in for bed.  
  
Had they been able to see the bridge from their room they would have seen two other figures standing quietly in the night. They stood at the edge of the bridge, looking at the bathhouse. As Sango and Kagome left the balcony to get ready for bed, the two figures left the bridge, and entered the bathhouse through a side door.  
  
Jaken got off the elevator and headed towards the baths, hoping for find some stray gold. Suddenly he noticed two figures standing in the hall. "Who are you? What do you want?" he cried. One of the figures turned to him and raised a hand. The next thing he knew, he was in the air, and then, Jaken knew nothing at all. 


	6. New Faces

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and Spirited Away, well I own the dvds and manga anyway, but not the rights.  
  
FireTiger ~ why do ppl hate Jaken so much? I think he's funny lol. nice idea, but I'm not gonna give away the ending ^_^  
  
putang ina ~ thanks lol  
  
Kanashimi ~ nice to hear from you again, glad you're enjoying it. I went back and added a bit to help clear up the dream sequence, hopefully it's clearer now. And now you see why I turned them into wolves instead of pigs ^_^ had to put Kouga in someplace. I was hoping ppl would enjoy chibi Kagome's description of weddings lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One of the figures turned to Jaken and raised a hand. The next thing he knew, he was in the air, and then, Jaken knew nothing at all.  
  
The figure's hand lowered. "A pity. Come on. I want to be gone before Kikyou finds out. The figure walked towards the elevator and the smaller figure hurried after.  
  
Manten froze as he heard voices. *I hoped I was the only one looking for gold* he thought. He stomped away from the tub and out into the hall. "Who's there?!" he yelled, never one to do anything quietly. He turned the corner to the elevator and saw someone he didn't expect to see. "It's you!" he gasped.  
  
The two figures turned to him. "Manten, since I'm here I may as well enjoy myself. Wake up the girls, and we'll have a little party in the employee lounge." the taller one said, he gestured to the shorter one. "My friend here will see that you are well paid." The smaller one held out a hand with several gold coins stacked on it. Manten reached forward and took them. "Will I be receiving more?" he asked, greedily. The tall figure laughed, "If you make sure that Kikyou does not find out that I am here."  
  
"Finally!" Rin said, as Sango woke up. "I've been shaking you for ages, you sleep like a rock." Sango blinked at the light. "It's not sunset yet, what's wrong? Where is everyone?" she asked, noticing that Kagome was the only other person there. "Come on!" Rin said pulling Sango to her feet. "What about Mei? Shouldn't we wake her?" Sango asked, as Rin dragged her out of the room. "Just come on! Hurry!"  
  
"The lounge?" Sango asked, realizing where they were heading. Rin said nothing but kept tugging on her hand to make her walk faster. "Go in!" Rin urged. Sango sighed in defeat and slid open the door. She frowned in surprise, no one should be awake yet, but the lounge was filled. Several guys were in there, Manten and his brother talking to Sesshoumaru (the guy with the fluffy tail, as if nobody knows that) were the first ones she noticed. A short guy she had never seen before, with a striped tail, was standing in the middle of the room handing out money.  
  
Sitting on the couch, surrounded by the rest of the girls, was another guy. Sango gasped. The guy looked at her and stood up. "Sango." he said.  
  
Kagome yawned and rolled to the side, trying to escape from the sunlight coming through the door. She blinked for a moment and then snuggled into her blanket. *there's no one here!* she realized, as what she had seen registered. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, looking around. The beds were empty, with the blankets thrown back, but none of them were folded. It looked like the girls had left in a hurry.  
  
Kagome got out of bed and hurried out onto the balcony. She leaned backwards out over the rail, looking up at the chimneys. *No smoke. That means Myouga hasn't lit the fires yet. I wonder where the girls went.* she thought. Frowning in thought, she turned to look out at the water.  
  
She watched the waves breaking against the shore calmly. Suddenly something in the air caught her eye. It was the flying dog she had seen before. It didn't look as white has it had before though, it looked like it had patches. It was flying erratically, lurching around in the sky. Something seemed to be following it. Kagome squinted into the light. There were several long white snakes; they seemed to be attacking it! Then Kagome realized, the patches weren't its fur, it was blood.  
  
Kagome stared in horror; afraid the dog would be killed. "Yasha!" she screamed. She covered her mouth with a surprised hand. *Why did I say that? it can't be Yasha, can it?* The dog half turned to her, as it continued frantically trying to escape the white snakes. And suddenly, although she didn't know why or how, she knew it was Yasha.  
  
"Yasha!" she screamed again. "This way! Yasha!" This time the dog turned and flew right at her. Kagome leapt out of the way as it half flew, half crashed into the room. Kagome pulled the door closed and there were several thumps as the white snakes smashed into it. Cautiously peeking out the door when it was silent, Kagome was surprised to see that the snakes had completely vanished.  
  
She turned around, "Yasha?" she said, looking at the dog in horror. The dog looked even larger up close. It was a huge white dog, bigger than Kikyou's cat Kirara. There were deep gashes along one side and down one of it's legs. "Yasha?" she said again, stepping closer. The dog snarled at her, causing blood to drip out of its mouth.  
  
Suddenly the dog lunged forward, Kagome dove to the side and the dog crashed through the door and back out into the sky. It headed up along the side of the bathhouse. *He's going to Kikyou* Kagome thought. *But he's so hurt, I have to help him!*  
  
Kagome ran out of the room and down the hall. She was almost to the elevator when she heard laughter from the lounge. *So that's where everyone is, maybe someone can help me* She turned and rushed into the lounge, and stopped in surprise. A strange guy was sitting on the couch. He was wearing strange purple and black robes. He had his arms around a girl sitting on his lap, one arm was wrapped in cloth and a string of prayer beads. The girl, was Sango. "Mei!" she said excitedly, seeing Kagome.  
  
Sango jumped up and went over to her. "It's Miroku!" she cried. "He's back!" Kagome looked at her in confusion. "Who?" Before Sango could answer, Kohaku rushed into the room. "Miroku! Kikyou's back!" Kagome's eyes widened. *I've got to get to Yasha before Kikyou* she ran out of the room before anyone could stop her.  
  
She hurried onto the elevator and took it as high as it would go. Rushing out onto one of the floors above the baths she frantically looked for another elevator. She spotted one and ran towards it, passing a smaller one with a sign on it. The sign read "For Kikyou's Use Only." *It might get me there faster* Kagome thought, and quickly hopped on.  
  
The elevator flew up and stopped so suddenly she nearly fell. Kagome rushed out the instant the doors opened, and stopped in confusion. She wasn't in the long hall that led to Kikyou's office, but in a four-walled chamber with three doors, one on each wall, and the elevator on the fourth one. Kagome quickly went to one of the doors and opened it. *it must be Kikyou's bedroom* she thought and backed out.  
  
She went to another door and opened it, finding herself in a large room that resembled a forest. *what the?* she was about to leave when she heard Kikyou's voice. She spotted a curtain on the other side of the room. *that must be the one I saw when I was in her office* She hurried over to listen. Peeking around the curtain, Kagome could see into Kikyou's office. The giant dog was lying still on the floor. The white-haired girl with the mirror, Kirara, and Kikyou stood around him. "I no longer have a use for Yasha. Get rid of him while I go deal with the problem downstairs." Kikyou was saying. Then she turned and headed right for Kagome!  
  
Kagome looked around and dove into a bush. Kikyou came in. "Be a good boy, I'll be back soon Shippou!" Kikyou crooned into a tree. After saying that, she quickly left the room through the door that led to the elevator. Kagome leapt up and headed for the curtain. Before she got to it a line of blue flame shot up, blocking her path. She whipped around.  
  
A little boy stood behind her. He had messy brown-red hair and pointy ears. A bushy tail wagged behind him and he stood on two thin, black, furry legs. "Stay here and play with me!" he begged. Kagome shook her head. "No, I have to help someone! I'll play with you later." she answered.  
  
The boy glared and pulled out what looked like a tiny Jizo statue and a piece of paper. *That looks like the paper Kikyou used on me* Kagome thought nervously. "You'll play with me now, or I'll use these!" he threatened. Kagome tried to reason with him, after all it had worked when Souta was little. "Be a good boy, and I'll come back and play later. We can go for a walk in a real forest." she said, brightly.  
  
The boy shook his head. "Kikyou's afraid something will happen to me if I leave. Someone might kill me. So we'll stay here. And we'll play now, or I'll scream! Kikyou will hear and she'll turn you into a wolf!" the boy promised. Kagome glanced back through the curtain and saw the girl and Kirara pushing Yasha into a large hole in the floor. She looked around desperately and she saw that some of Yasha's blood had splattered on her.  
  
"See this? It's blood! I just killed someone and I'll kill you too!" she said, hoping it would work. The little boy squealed, it would have been cute under other circumstances, and scrambled up into a tree. The flames disappeared and Kagome ran out into the room.  
  
"Leave him alone!" she cried, dropping to her knees by Yasha. Kirara snarled and the girl with the mirror moved towards Kagome with a glare. Just then the little boy walked out from the curtain. "I'm not scared of you!" he said. "Play now."  
  
The little girl hurried to him. "Shippou, you must stay in your room! Go back!" He pushed her back and headed towards Kagome. Suddenly the window behind the desk burst open and one of the white snakes came flying in. It stopped between Kagome and Shippou and transformed into Kikyou! "My, my" she said. "What's going on here?"  
  
Shippou looked at her in surprise. "Kikyou? How'd you do that?" he asked. Kikyou laughed. "Do I really look that much like Kikyou? she asked. Kagome looked at her, and noticed a small patch over one eye. "You're not Kikyou!" she gasped. Kirara snarled and leapt at the Kikyou look-alike.  
  
She calmly raised a hand. "Down kitty." she said. There was a flash of light and Kirara landed on the ground with a confused "mew?" She had been transformed into a tiny kitten. The Kikyou look-alike laughed and turned to Shippou. "Now to keep you quiet." She raised her hand and Shippou was engulfed in a puff of smoke. When it cleared he was a little fox. The white-haired girl started to run off and was caught by the puff of smoke too. She turned into what Shippou had been.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked. The Kikyou look-alike turned to her. "I'm Kikyou's sister Kaede." she answered. Kagome stepped closer to her. "I saw those snakes attacking Yasha. Why?" she asked. Kaede frowned. "I sent the Shinidamachuu after him because he stole something important from me." she said. Kagome was quiet for a moment. "But, but why would he steal from you?" she said finally.  
  
"Because he is under my sister's control. She sent him to steal my Shikon no Tama. It's very important to me. So I sent my Shinidamachuu to retrieve it and kill him. They were unable to get it back however, so now I'm here to take it myself." having said this, Kaede stepped towards Yasha.  
  
"No! Leave him alone!" Kagome cried out. Suddenly Yasha lifted his head and snarled at Kaede. He tried to get to his feet. "Yasha, be careful!" Kagome gasped. But she was too late. He stumbled and fell over the edge of the hole, taking Kagome, Shippou and Kirara with him. Kagome held onto him for dear life with one hand and held Shippou and Kirara under her other arm. For some reason as she fell through the darkness, clinging to Yasha's back, Kagome had a strange sense of déjà vu.  
  
The four of them fell for what seemed like forever to Kagome. Suddenly there was a light which grew brighter and brighter. Looking over Yasha's shoulder Kagome could see a roaring fire beneath them, and quickly coming closer. "Yasha wake up! We'll be killed!" Kagome screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple notes:  
  
Yes I know that the Shinidamachuu's are Kikyou's and not Kaede's. But in my story they are.  
  
And I know Inuyasha can't turn into a giant dog, that's what Sess does. But again, he does in this story. Also that's what he looks like if you're having trouble picturing it. 


	7. To save Yasha and Miroku

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha or Spirited Away  
  
Gomen gomen!! I've gotten so bogged down with stuff I haven't had a chance to update. But I'm back don't worry!  
  
Bunny ~ thanks for sticking around. Shippou will get a bit better as it goes on.  
  
TsukinoDeynatsu ~ glad you like it! no, I haven't heard that song ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, Yasha, Kirara, and Shippou fell for what seemed like forever to Kagome. Suddenly there was a light which grew brighter and brighter. Looking over Yasha's shoulder Kagome could see a roaring fire beneath them, and quickly coming closer. "Yasha wake up! We'll be killed!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and clung to Yasha, praying they'd survive. Suddenly she heard a defiant snarl and felt Yasha tense beneath her. He was awake! Her eyes snapped open and she stared in terror at the quickly approaching fire. At the last second Yasha swerved aside and went up a narrow metal chute.  
  
Kagome held Shippou and Kirara close and flattened herself onto Yasha's back as they went up the chute. She was hit several times by something small and heavy, but she couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly the chute opened up and Yasha slammed into a wall. Kagome fell off his back and looked around.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Myouga demanded. Kagome stood up quickly and turned to face him. They had been falling down into the furnace, she realized. Yasha had gone up the chute that the Saimyoushou threw the coal down, and that was what had been hitting her. He now lay still against the far wall in a pool of blood. Kirara and Shippou were cautiously sniffing the Saimyoushou, which had stopped their work to examine the newcomers. Myouga was standing on his platform looking furious, but his fury changed to confusion as he recognized Kagome.  
  
"Myouga!" Kagome cried. "Yasha's hurt!" She dropped to her knees and cradled his head in her arms. Myouga hopped off his platform and landed beside them. "Yasha? This dog is Yasha?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "He stole some jewel from Kikyou's sister and she sent some things to attack him."  
  
Myouga stepped back and gasped. "The Shikon no Tama?" he asked. Kagome nodded again. "What is it?" she asked. Myouga bit his lip. "It's very important in our world. If Kikyou has it, then the balance would be disrupted. I'm afraid I don't know much more than that." he said.  
  
Before Kagome could answer, Yasha's body began to shake and he coughed up blood. But something shiny caught Kagome's eye. She picked it up and as the blood dripped off, she saw she was holding half of a round jewel. "That's it! The Shikon no Tama!" Myouga cried. Yasha's body continued to shake and then it began to shrink. Kagome and Myouga watched in surprise, until the dog was replaced with black-haired Yasha.  
  
"It is Yasha!" Myouga gasped. But he was still bleeding and didn't seem to be getting any better. "There's a spell or something killing him." Myouga said, frowning. Kagome reached down and brushed Yasha's hair out of his face. As she did that, she noticed his beaded necklace. It seemed familiar somehow. "Oh! The necklace the suijin gave me!" she gasped. "Hm?" Myouga grunted.  
  
Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a beaded necklace; identical to the one Yasha was wearing. She carefully pulled it over his head and down around his neck, next to the other one. Seconds after she took her hand off it, the first one shimmered and broke apart, each piece flew across the room and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Myouga shrugged. "I don't know." Yasha groaned in pain. Kagome looked at him for a moment and then stood up suddenly. "I'm going to Kikyou's sister! I'm going to give back the Shikon no Tama and ask her to save Yasha!" she declared.  
  
"To Kaede?" Myouga said in surprise. "It's dangerous. But, if that's what you want to do, I'll tell you how to get there." he said slowly. Kagome turned to him. "You will? Oh thank you Myouga!" She hugged him before he could back away.  
  
"You'll have to go by boat. Go downstream until you see a fork in the river. One side leads into the sea, the other side is bordered by trees. Go into the one with trees." Myouga said. "It will get narrower and shallower as you go. Eventually it will lead to a dock. Past the dock is a small road which leads to Kaede's house. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Kagome said. "Make sure nothing happens to Yasha. I'll be back as soon as I can." she said, bending down to Yasha. "Hang on, don't die." she whispered.  
  
"Mei! There you are!" came a frantic cry. Kagome turned and saw Sango running in from the doorway. "Kikyou found out that Miroku is here! She's got him in a room with her, I don't know what she's going to do to him!" she sobbed. Kagome put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sango. I'm going to Kaede's. You go on ahead. I'll save Miroku and we'll meet you there." she said.  
  
Sango nodded. "Why Kaede's? And why's Yasha here? And what happened to him?" she asked. "No time for that now. Get going." Kagome said as she rushed out of the room. "She loves him, I think." Myouga said to Sango. She looked at him in surprise and nodded.  
  
Kagome ran to the room where she had overheard the conversation between Sango and Kikyou, hoping that they would be there. She was in luck! As she neared, she could her a man shouting. She crouched by the door to listen and peered through a crack. She could see Kikyou, looking pissed, facing off against the guy she had seen in black and purple robes. "I love her Kikyou! You've already done enough to me, keep your threats to yourself of I'll kill you!" he was yelling.  
  
Kikyou laughed. "And how will you kill me Miroku?" she asked sarcastically. Kagome watched as Miroku thrust a hand towards her. It was wrapped in cloth and a long string of purple prayer beads. He pulled off the prayer beads and a strong wind whipped up. The door shook and everything in the office flew towards him and was sucked into his hand. But Kikyou stood calmly.  
  
"You forget, that does not work against me Miroku. You don't think I'd be so careless do you?" she asked. Cursing, Miroku clenched his fist and rewrapped the prayer beads. "MEOW!" came a cry, Kagome jumped. She looked down and saw Kirara and Shippou standing at her feet. "What the hell?" Kikyou snarled, flinging open the door. "Mei! What are you doing here? And what is with those, those animals?" she hissed.  
  
"Don't you recognize them?" Kagome asked in surprise. "Why would I? Make sure you get the stinky fox out of here before Kouga sees it." Kikyou said. Shippou let out a whine and pushed his face against Kagome's leg. "Keep an eye on Miroku! I have to check up on something." she snapped, storming away. As soon as Kikyou was out of sight, Kagome went in to the room. "Miroku?" she asked.  
  
He turned to her. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked. "Sango sent me, I'm going to get you out of here." Kagome said. He grinned at her. "Really? Then I thank you, dear lady. What is your name?" he asked. Kagome held out her hand. "Mei." she said. Instead of shaking her hand, Miroku grabbed it with both of his, and held it to his chest. "Mei! Will you please bear my child?"  
  
"Pervert!" Kagome gasped, slapping him across the face. Kirara snarled and Shippou made a face. "Just asking." Miroku said. "Now let's get out of here." He paused outside the doorway, "Where are we going?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're meeting Sango at Kaede's." she said. He nodded. "Follow me then." he said, heading down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This isn't the one I was wearing?" Yasha said in surprise, looking at the necklace. "No, it broke and disappeared when Mei put that one on you." Myouga said. Yasha grinned. "Excellent. I'd better go tell Kikyou what happened to Shippou before someone gets killed. Thanks for taking care of me Myouga-jiji!" He said, standing up and heading for the door. "Jiji?" Myouga said, and snorted.  
  
"Kikyou! It's time we had a little talk." Yasha said, stepping into her office. Kikyou looked up from her desk. She was counting money, while Shippou sat off by the fire. "Still alive I see. What's with the attitude?" She asked, standing up and going over to him. "Return Mei and her family to their world." he said. Kikyou laughed and put her arms around him, nibbling on his neck. "And why should I do that?" she whispered between nibbles. She ran her hand down Yasha's stomach and cupped it around his crotch.  
  
He bit back a gasp and pulled her hand away. "Haven't you noticed something dear to you is missing?" he asked. Kikyou pulled back. "And what would that be?" she hissed. Yasha looked over to the curtain to Shippou's room, but said nothing. Unnerved by his behavior, Kikyou went over to her money, to make sure none had been stolen. Ensured it was all there, she looked triumphantly at Yasha. He kept the same expression, but moved his gaze to Shippou crouching by the fire.  
  
Kikyou followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed. She waved her hand and with a poof Shippou was replaced by the white haired girl. "Kanna!" Kikyou shrieked. She rushed into Shippou's room. "Where is he? Shippou!" she cried.  
  
She whipped around suddenly, with an arrow cocked in her bow and pointed at Yasha. "Where is Shippou?" she asked dangerously, the tip of her arrow glowing purple. "With Kaede." Yasha said calmly. Kikyou lowered the arrow. "With Kaede? What are you going to do about it?" she asked. "I'll bring him back. If you free Mei and her family." he replied. "What if I kill you afterwards?" Kikyou threatened.  
  
Yasha shrugged. "Then I'll be dead." Kikyou sighed in defeat. "Go, bring Shippou back." Yasha walked out. As the door to her office closed behind him, he heard her yell "Osuwari!" he threw himself to the floor with a shout. But he stood up and dusted himself off, immediately afterwards. He laughed. "Nice of Kagome to give me this." he muttered, running his hand over the necklace. He laughed again, softly, and headed down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And so, I'm going to ask Kaede to save him." Kagome finished. Miroku nodded. "I see. That is quite a tale." he said. "But I don't know anything about you, why don't you let me row. And tell me about yourself." Kagome offered. Miroku handed her the oars and switched places with her. Kirara curled up in his lap and Shippou continued looking out eagerly over the water, with his hands, er paws, on the prow of the little boat.  
  
"I was a wandering monk for a long time. Until I came to the bathhouse, to excise a demon that was giving Kikyou some trouble." Miroku began. 


	8. Miroku's Story

A/N I'm using a tilde ~ that thing, in place of a dotdotdot, since I can't seem to get those to work. Also just so nobody gets confused. Miroku and Kagome are in the boat going to Kaede's and Miroku is telling his story, but I did it in more of a flashback form so it wouldn't just be him talking the whole time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was a wandering monk for a long time. Until I came to the bathhouse, to excise a demon that was giving Kikyou some trouble." Miroku began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your payment monk." Kikyou said. "I'm afraid we've had a bit of trouble with them ever since we lost one of our taiji-ya." she continued. "You're quite good, would you like to stay and work for me? I could use help with the demons, and having a monk around the bathhouse could be useful." Miroku bowed. "I would be honored to work her Kikyou-sama." he said. Kikyou nodded. "Good, what about payment?" she asked.  
  
"The only payment I need is a favor from you. Will you please bear my child?" Miroku asked. Kikyou laughed. "A sense of humor. I like that. Perhaps I'll take you up on that, we'll see. Sango!." she called. "This is Sango, my best taiji-ya. Sango, this is your new partner, Miroku." I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Kikyou said, leaving the room.  
  
Sango took off her mask. "Nice to meet you." she said. "You're a girl! A beautiful girl!" Miroku cried. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait, wait!" Kagome said. "Do you ask every girl you meet to bear your child?" she asked. Miroku smiled. "Of course. I'm a gentleman." he replied. "I don't see why a gentleman would ask that, but go on." Kagome muttered. Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"As I was saying, I asked her to bear my child. She hit me with her boomerang. But she was grinning. We got along wonderfully, and then we fell in love. But Kikyou was always dropping hints about wanting to bear my child. The one person I regret asking. Then, one night ~"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door flew open. "Miroku! Sango!" Kikyou cried. "I might have known!" Sango sat up with a gasp, and pulled the covers over her bare chest. Miroku put his arm around her. "I fail to see the problem Kikyou, this does not interfere with our work. Why should it bother you?" he said calmly. "Come to my office monk! I'd like to discuss this in private." Kikyou snapped and slammed the door.  
  
Miroku kissed Sango and got out of the bed. He began to pull his robes on over his handsome manly body, Sango watched breathlessly as the cloth slid sensuously, over his legs and covered his giant ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku!!" Miroku cleared his throat. "Forgive me, Mei. I got sidetracked. Where was I ~ ah yes, so I got dressed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango grabbed his hand before he could leave, holding a sheet around her with the other. "What will she do to you?" she asked. Miroku kissed her, "Don't worry Sango my sweet. There is nothing she can do to me. I love you, remember that." he pulled away and left to find Kikyou. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But I was wrong. We got into a fight. She had wanted to ah ~ have sex with me. She said she would forget that she had caught me with Sango if I would do it. I refused. Sango is the only one for me I told her. She got mad and shot me with an arrow. It went right through my palm." Miroku said, holding up the hand with the cloth and prayer beads around it. "But it didn't bleed. Instead a wind came out of it, and began to suck up everything in the room ~"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou was dragged towards his hand as Miroku frantically tried to stop it. She pulled out a long string of prayer beads and threw them. They landed around his hand and the wind stopped. "There. I have cursed you Miroku." she said. "Until the curse is broken, that hole will grow bigger and bigger until it kills you. Now go back to your precious Sango." she laughed. Miroku pulled off the beads and held the hand towards Kikyou. "Remove the curse bitch!" He cried.  
  
Everything he had not sucked up before flew towards him and into his hand, but the wind didn't seem to affect Kikyou. She laughed again. "The beads that control the wind, keep it from sucking me up. Remove them, and everything will be destroyed, even you. You can not harm me with it, so long as those beads are its seal!" Miroku sealed his hand and sighed in defeat. He snuck back to his room and took his things, and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You LEFT?!? Kagome gasped. "Why? She was going to let you stay." Miroku sighed. "I was a young fool. I didn't want Sango to see me with the air rip, that's what I've started calling it. So I started to wander again. I went to temple after temple, but no other prayer beads have sealed it. It gets bigger all the time. Soon it will kill me. I can't let Sango see that. I'm afraid that it could suck her up too." he said sadly.  
  
"A suijin gave me this." Kagome said, pulling out the strand of purple prayer beads she had been given. "It must have been for a reason. Try them." she said. Miroku smiled sadly, "I've tried hundreds of those. None work." Kagome held them out, "Just try it, she must have given them to me for a reason." she pleaded. Miroku wrapped them around his arm, carefully aiming his hand out at the water. he reached to remove the other strand, but it vanished as soon as he touched it.  
  
Nothing happened. "It worked." he breathed. He smiled. "Amazing, thank you Mei. I don't know why this works, but thank you." then he looked a little sad. "Although I had hoped the curse would be lifted." Kagome patted his leg, she turned away and looked out at the water. "I'm sure you'll find a way." she said "Pervert!" she cried, turning around and smacking him as she felt a caress on her butt.  
  
"So I wandered and met my tanuki friend. After a time I decided to come back and pay Sango a visit take her away with me. Too bad Kikyou found me." he continued. Kagome gasped. "That's right! You were with that tanuki! Will he be ok?" she asked. Miroku nodded. "He'll leave quite quickly when he realizes I'm gone, he wont be very popular when people find out he was giving them leaves instead of money." he said with a laugh. "And there you have it." he finished. "And look! There's the dock." Miroku pointed.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried from the dock. She rushed to the edge. The boat pulled up along side the dock. Kagome got out and picked up Shippou and Kirara. Miroku climbed out and embraced Sango. She pulled back to look at him and noticed a hand shaped bruise on his cheek. "What did you do to Mei?" she asked. Miroku laughed, and was rewarded with another smack as his hand found its way to Sango's butt. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
Then the 3 of them stood at the edge of the dock and the road, looking up towards the cabin. Kirara perched on Sango's shoulder and Kagome held Shippou. They took deep breaths and headed up the road. 


	9. Kaede no ie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Spirited Away  
  
Bunny ~ Glad you're still enjoying. Why do I write Yasha? reread the end of chapter 4 =P Second, (assuming you're referring to the prayer beads) Kagome got them from the water god, who of course is much stronger than Kikyou. Since this is a/u Kagome isn't gonna be a miko, she's just a poor widdle human who got spirited away *cringes at bad pun*  
  
Everyone else ~ is Bunny the only person who reads this? a couple more reviews would be nice. even if its just to say you like it. I'd like to know there are a couple more ppl out there enjoying this. arigato  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood at the edge of the dock and the road, looking up towards Kaede's cabin. Kirara perched on Sango's shoulder and Kagome held Shippou. They took deep breaths and headed up the road.  
  
After a short walk up the narrow road, the group found themselves standing awkwardly at the door of a small cabin. Kagome looked nervously at her companions and raised a hand to knock. "Come in" called a voice disturbingly like Kikyou's.  
  
Kagome opened the door and the group stepped in. They found themselves in a large room. A table set with 4 places sat in the middle of the room. There were a couple doors leading to other rooms as well as a stairway in the back of the room. Standing on one side was Kaede, looking exactly like Kikyou from the back. She was standing at a counter cooking, piles of herbs waiting to be crushed sat next to her. She turned around to look at her guests. She was identical to Kikyou in every way, except she wore an eye patch.  
  
"Well, well. Kikyou's new girl, her taiji-ya, and a monk. What brings you here?" she asked. Kagome stepped forward and held out the Shikon no Tama. "Yasha stole this from you. But I'm giving it back. Please forgive him and save him. He's dying." she said, trying to keep a steady voice. Kaede took the jewel and looked at it in surprise. "It's still pure. You must have a good heart indeed to carry this. I thank you for returning it." Kaede said, slipping the jewel into a pocket.  
  
"But what IS it? Nobody seems to be able to tell me." Kagome asked. Kaede moved to the table and sat down. "Please, sit. I think it is time you learned the story of the Shikon no Tama." The 3 sat down around the table. Kirara sat on Sango's lap and Shippou sat on Kagome's. Kaede cleared her throat and began:  
  
"This is the spirit realm. We exist here with the gods, demons, and all the creatures of human legends. Some move freely between our world and yours, others prefer to stay here and others, like vengeful spirits stay in the human world causing trouble. Aside from the fact we are very different from humans, our world exists much in the same manner. We have restaurants, shops, jobs, and our own vengeful spirits. My family has owned the bathhouse for centuries, far longer than human recorded history.  
  
"Keeping an eye on things in the human world and moving back and forth is tiring. The gods needed a place to stay. And so our bathhouse was established. Many gods like to use wells to travel and so we established ourselves near a particularly powerful one."  
  
"But if this is the sprit world, how come I got here?" Kagome asked. Kaede nodded. "A good question. You see, its difficult to travel between worlds. The easiest time to do that is at sunset or sunrise. And so many spirits go to the human world during the day and return here at night. Because so many gods come to the bathhouse it exists in both worlds and the entire place moves from the human world to the spirit world at sunset.  
  
"You were too close to the bathhouse when the sun set, and so you were caught in the shift and were pulled into our world. It happens rather often I'm afraid."  
  
"But what about the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome pressed. "Just getting to that." Kaede said. "As I said, the bathhouse has been in my family for quite some time. The founder, my ancestor Midoriko, also possessed the Shikon no Tama. It is a powerful jewel. It can do amazing things in this world, like turning people into wolves.  
  
"It has always been passed down to the first daughter. And everyone who holds it keeps it balanced between good and evil. If it were totally evil then the evil gods would rule our world. But if it were totally good the balance of the world would tip and our world cannot exist without some chaos. And so it was passed down in my family, until Kikyou and I were born. We were both bound to hold it, and so it was split in half.  
  
"I was given the pure half and so I have kept it here with me. Kikyou shattered hers and uses the shards to control people. Your brother and mother were both given a shard which turned them into wolves. Because you are not of this world, you too have a shard. You would disappear without it. But you are a very pure person and so Kikyou cannot use it to change you into a wolf. That, I believe is why she gave you a job." Kaede paused, Sango looked perplexed but Kagome seemed to understand and Miroku was ~  
  
"What are you DOING?" Kaede yelled, smacking Miroku. He removed his hand from her butt. "Sorry, Kaede-sama. I was just wondering if you would bare my child." Sango snapped out of her daze and smacked Miroku. Kagome smiled, glad for the interruption.  
  
"Do you understand child?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded. "I think so. Oh, what about these 2?" she asked, gesturing to Shippou and Kirara. "Will you change them back?" Kaede laughed. "The spell broke a long time ago. You can change yourselves back now." she said kindly. "Now, lets eat, you must all be hungry."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "What about Yasha? He could die while I'm sitting here!" she cried. Kaede smiled. "Don't fear for him. You seem to care about him a lot." she commented. Kagome blushed. "I don't know why. I've never felt like this about anyone. Kaede-sama, I feel like I knew him once, but that isn't possible is it?" she asked. "Events in your life may not be remembered, but they are never truly forgotten." Kaede said cryptically.  
  
Kagome sighed. *He was so hurt, what if he dies while I'm just sitting here? Although that necklace did break, hey what was that anyway?* "Kaede- sama? Yasha had a strange beaded necklace on him. I replaced it with one the suijin gave me and the old one broke and disappeared. What does that mean?" she asked. Kaede started laughing. "Really? My sister used that necklace to control him. Ah, here's our guest now. Mei, go open the door."  
  
Kagome nodded and headed to the door. She opened it and gasped. Standing in the twilight was a boy with long white hair and 2 dog ears. "Yasha!" Kagome gasped. She leapt out the door and threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her and held her close. "You saved my life Kagome, thank you." He breathed in her ear. Kaede stepped out, followed by the others.  
  
"I realize that you were not from our world originally, and so you did not know the importance of the Shikon no Tama. I forgive you for taking it. You are welcome here any time." she said, bowing to Yasha. He bowed quickly back. "Thanks Kaede-baba. Come on Kagome, we gotta get Shippou back to Kikyou before she goes crazy. Oh hi Miroku, nice to see ya."  
  
Yasha turned his back and Kagome hopped up on it, holding Shippou and Kirara. Yasha began to run down the road at an impressive speed, leaping every few yards and going higher with each leap.  
  
"Sango, Miroku. How would you like to stay here with me?" Kaede asked. "I could use some help keeping demons away. And Sango can help with my herbs and Miroku, you can improve my wards." The two nodded. "We'd love to stay." Miroku said, taking Sango's hand. "Just don't expect me to bare your child." Kaede muttered, heading back inside. Miroku and Sango watched Yasha and Kagome disappear into the darkness and leaned in and shared a small kiss.  
  
"Hang on!" Yasha called, as he leapt high into the air. As Kagome clung to his shoulders he began to stretch and grow. Soon she found herself on the back of a giant dog. It all seemed familiar somehow. Kagome frowned, why would she know the feeling of flying on a giant dog? 


	10. Never Truly Forgotten

Disclaimer: still don't own them  
  
Bunny: thanks for sticking with it! you'll find out soon :)  
  
Kanashimi: Glad you're enjoying it. Miroku's fun to write about. Don't worry about the reviews, but thanks  
  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I've been so insanely busy I haven't had any time to update. But now I'm back! Hopefully I can get back on a roll. And now, on with the story! It's another flashback! Hope it answers your questions Bunny. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hang on!" Yasha called, as he leapt high into the air. As Kagome clung to his shoulders he began to stretch and grow. Soon she found herself on the back of a giant dog. It all seemed familiar somehow. Kagome frowned, why would she know the feeling of flying on a giant dog?  
  
"Events in your life may not be remembered, but they are never truly forgotten." Kaede had told her. *But what does it mean?* Kagome wondered. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. *Why is this so familiar? Why do I feel like I know Yasha?* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5-year-old Kagome opened her eyes and rolled onto her side in bed. She looked out the window and saw nothing but white. "It's snowing!" she gasped. She leapt out of bed and rushed over to the window. She peered out at the snow-covered shine. "I gonna build a snowman! An' do it 'fore anyone wakes up." she whispered, and hurried to get dressed.  
  
Kagome hummed a little song while she dragged the big stick along behind her, towards the spot she had chosen for her snowman. She stopped and looked at her stick. *Maybe it's too big for his arms* she thought. Suddenly a strong gust of wind started blowing, sending the little girl running to the nearest building for shelter from the cold wind. Kagome found herself in the well house.  
  
*Oh no! I'm not 'posed to be in here! I'll get in trouble!* she started to leave when she heard a strange sound, coming from the well. Kagome carefully went down the stairs to the edge of the well. She jumped and pulled herself high enough to see and peeked in. The top of the water was frozen, and there was someone under the ice, frantically trying to break it! Kagome ran back outside and grabbed her stick. She ran back in and tried to break the ice with it. She found she was too short to use it as a bat. She climbed up onto the edge of the well and started banging the ice with the stick. It finally started cracking and the person underneath was able to reach a hand through.  
  
Kagome dropped the stick and grabbed the hand. Pulling with all her might she pulled the person from under the ice and over the edge of the well. Breathing hard she looked at the person she had saved. It was a boy, around her age, he had black hair that reached his shoulders and weird looking red clothes. He was shivering uncontrollably and didn't seem to be awake. Kagome frantically tried to remember what had happened at school the year before. A classmate had fallen into the frozen river and, what had they done?  
  
"Right!" Kagome blurted, remembering what they had done. "I'll be right back!" she said to the boy, then she ran as fast as her little legs could go, back to the house. She returned a few minutes later with a couple thick blankets. She was about to put them over the boy, but remembered that they had taken her friends clothes off because they made her colder. *I help change Souta's diaper, this is the same thing* she thought.  
  
She pulled off the boys clothes, stopping only to notice that, *his wee-wee is bigger than Souta's* After that she wrapped him in the blankets and sat back looking at him. Deciding that he was still cold she ran back into the house and got the portable heater from her room, and a towel. Returning to the well house she wrapped his hair up in the towel and turned the heater on near him. She grinned in satisfaction when she saw that he wasn't shivering anymore.  
  
She wondered if she should tell her parents about the boy, but decided she'd get in trouble if they knew she was in the well house. Kagome watched the boy until she heard her mother calling her in for lunch. She told her parents that she had been running around playing, and didn't mention the boy. After lunch she went back to make sure he was ok. The heater had made the well house nice and warm and she spent the afternoon there.  
  
"Where am I?" a voice asked. Kagome looked up from her manga. The boy was sitting up and looking around. Kagome hopped up and went over to him. "You in da well-house at Higurashi Shrine." she proclaimed. "You were under the ice, and I saved you! I'm Kagome!" she continued. The boy smiled. "You saved m' life. Thank ya Kagome. M'name's InuYasha." he said.  
  
The two were silent for a moment and then something occurred to Kagome. "How'd you get under the ice widdout breakin it?" she asked. InuYasha cocked his head. "Well I was playin' at the well, an' I leaned in to get a drink." he frowned. "Then dat stupid wolf pushed me in. I hope he gets in trouble when they fin' out that 'm gone." he shrugged. "Nex' thing I know, 'm under the ice. Then I woke up here."  
  
Kagome leaned forward excitedly. "You were somewhere else? Is da well magic!?" she asked. "Like in Feudal Fairy Tales?" InuYasha blinked. "What'r those?" he asked. Kagome laughed. "Stories 'bout magic." she answered. InuYasha shrugged. "I guess it's magic." he said. "Wow!" Kagome cried, she was about to ask more, but heard someone yelling her name. "Oh no, I gotta go eat dinner. I be back though! Don' go anywhere!" She ran up the steps and out of the well-house, leaving the boy behind.  
  
After dinner Kagome pretended to go to bed and waited until her parents were asleep. Then she ran out to the well-house. She stopped and gasped in shock. "Who're you!?" she asked. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen, but a white-haired boy wearing the same red outfit was sitting and reading the manga she had left. He looked up, and Kagome saw dog ears on his head. "What took ya so long Kagome?" he asked. When he realized why she was staring he laughed. "s'me. InuYasha. I change at night."  
  
"Really! Like Ranma! Kinda. You are magic!" Kagome cried out. "Are those real!?" she squealed. Before he could stop her, she had run down the stairs and was tweaking his ears. He laughed. "Cut it out, that tickles!" he said. Kagome stepped back grinning. "You're so cool InuYasha! You change at night!" she said. He grinned. "I can change into a dog too! But I still feel kinda sick, so I'll wait til 'm better, then I'll show ya." he said smugly. The two children giggled and talked until they both fell asleep on top of the blankets. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ 2 weeks later~  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were sitting on the edge of the well talking. "Do you really have ta go? Kagome asked sadly. InuYasha nodded. "They're gonna miss me. But I'll come back an' visit someday. Promise." They smiled sadly at each other. They had grown inseparable during the past 2 weeks, and didn't want to be parted. "'m glad I met ya. Thanks for saving my life, Kagome." InuYasha said. She smiled. "My mommy says that my daddy saved her life. That's how they met! An' then they fell in love and got married!"  
  
InuYasha hopped off the well and stood facing her. "What's married?" he asked. Kagome jumped off and leaned against the side of the well. "When two people love each other a lot, the lady wears a white dress, an' the man wears a black suit an' they have a wedding. A lot of people cry an' watch them say lots of boring things. Then they say they're married an' they live together forever an' ever!" she said, recalling her aunts recent wedding. InuYasha suddenly grabbed her hand.  
  
"Do ya love me?" he asked. Kagome laughed and then realized he was serious. She pulled her hand out of his and threw her arms around him. "More than anything!" they hugged for a moment, and then InuYasha pulled back. "Will ya wait fo' me?" he asked. Kagome cocked her head. "Whaddya mean wait?" InuYasha kicked the ground nervously. "When we get older, I'll come back. An' then we can get married. Will ya wait until then?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip. "How do I know you'll come back?" she asked.  
  
"Cause I promised. An' the well's magic ain't it? Magic made us meet, so it'll make us meet again." he answered. "Then I'll wait!" Kagome said firmly. "An' I'll never love anyone else! Only you, InuYasha. Forever an' ever!" She hugged him again. "Want me to take you flying?" he asked. She pulled back. "Flying?" she gasped. He nodded, "C'mon." he said, tugging her out of the well-house.  
  
As Kagome watched in amazement, InuYasha transformed into a horse-sized puppy. He looked at her expectantly, and she carefully climbed onto his back. "Ok 'm ready." she said. He took off running and soon was in the air. Kagome clung to his fur and felt the wind whipping past her face. "I'll always love you InuYasha." she whispered into his fur. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Kirara and Shippou almost fell off her lap, and she grabbed them and leaned back down. "Yasha! she said. She slid herself forward near his neck, and bent down so her mouth was near his ear. "Yasha listen. When I was little a boy fell into the well at our shrine and almost died. I saved him and we were friends. He disappeared and my mom always told me he was just imaginary. But he had black hair that turned white at night. He had dog-ears and could turn into a giant dog and fly. I forgot about him til just now."  
  
Yasha's ears were perked up and listening. Kagome took a deep breath. "His name was, InuYasha."  
Boy, I don't update for a month and then leave a cliff hanger, I'm so evil =) But I'll have the next chapter up this weekend, yakusoku! 


	11. Kagome to InuYasha

Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha and Spirited Away  
  
Bunny: glad you understand the story ^_^ you'll just have to see what happens!  
  
TsukinoDeynatsu - Glad you like it! Hmm I'll have to get that song, thanks.  
  
And on with the show! er, story. Also, as I mentioned before, I'm taking this a little further then the end of the movie goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yasha's ears were perked up and listening. Kagome took a deep breath. "His name was, InuYasha. It was you. You're name is, InuYasha!" she said. Yasha, or rather, InuYasha from now on, shook beneath her, and shrank back into his dog-eared human form. As they fell, Kirara quickly transformed back into herself and caught them. Sitting on her back, InuYasha put his arms around Kagome.  
  
"I remember Kagome." he said. "I was trapped under the ice, and you saved me. Then we promised." he broke off blushing. Kagome sighed happily into his chest and then pulled back to look at him. "That I'd always love you. I have, I've never loved anyone but you, InuYasha." He pulled her back into his arms and the two kissed.  
  
Feeling a tug on her sleeve, Kagome broke off the kiss and looked at Shippou, still in the form of a fox. He pointed out over Kirara's shoulder and Kagome saw the bathhouse. "We're almost back, what will we do?" she asked. InuYasha smiled at her. "You have your name, and Kikyou made a deal with me, she'll let you go. And change your mom and brother back too." He hugged her again. "Don't worry."  
  
Kirara landed on the bridge. Kikyou stood at the door to the bathhouse glaring. Kagome could see most of the staff gathered around watching. Sitting along the sides by Kikyou were a dozen wolves. "Where's Shippou?" Kikyou demanded, as they 4 drew near. Shippou ran forward and with a poof of smoke, turned back into himself. Kikyou's eyes widened. "The fox? Damn my sister. Are you alright Shippou?" she asked. Shippou grinned, "I had sooo much fun! I wanna go out all the time!" he said happily.  
  
"Well, Kikyou? Let her go." InuYasha demanded. Kikyou frowned. "Come here Mei." she snapped. "My name is Kagome." Kagome said defiantly. Kikyou glared even more. "Remember it hmm? Well you're almost free. But first," she gestured to the wolves. "Which ones are your mother and brother? You only get 1 guess. Get it wrong, and you're mine." Kagome took a deep breath and looked at the wolves. *None of them have those shards* she realized. "None of them. My mom and Souta aren't here."  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened and she pulled out the contract Kagome had signed and ripped it up, cursing. "Go! Take her out of here Yasha." A cheer went up from the crowd. "Thank you Kikyou." Kagome said. InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back. "C'mon." As they ran, Kagome turned behind her and waved to the workers, who cheered again.  
  
Kagome watched the field fly by, resting her head on InuYasha's back, suddenly he stopped. She looked up, they were at the end of the road, with the well-house at its side and the steps leading to where the main building should have been. "This is as far as I can go Kagome." InuYasha said. She jumped off his back and hugged him. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked. He turned, grabbed her shoulders and held her out looking at her. "I have my name now. I'll get Kikyou to let me go, and then I'll come to you." he said, then he leaned down and kissed her. Pulling back with a grin, he looked up at the sky over her shoulder. Kagome turned and saw the sun slowly rising over the steps. As she watched, the main shrine building faded into existence.  
  
She turned back and saw InuYasha had turned into his black-haired form again. "Well, head on into the main building. You're free now." he said sadly. "Go inside, and don't look back." Then, he kissed her fiercely. "I love you, Kagome." he said. "I love you too, InuYasha." she breathed. She turned and ran, fighting back tears. As she moved away from him, she felt something tug and thought she heard a snap. She wanted to turn back, but kept running. She pounded up the steps into the main building and slid the door open.  
  
Closing the door behind her, and still not looking back, Kagome sank to her knees on the floor and cried. *I don't want to leave him again. What if I never see him? What if he can't come back?* she wondered.  
  
InuYasha watched the door close and sighed. He looked down and opened his fist, revealing a shard on a broken chain. The necklace he had given Kagome the first night. He had broken if off her neck as she ran off. He clutched it in his hand. *She's gone, I'll have to find her again, somehow.* As he turned to go, the well caught his eye. He stared for a moment, and then with a grin, dashed off back to the bathhouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome stood up, brushing back the last of her tears. *He'll come to me, he promised. I have to believe him. * she thought. She carefully opened the door and looked out. The sun was much higher in the sky. *I must have been crying for a good 2 hours.* she thought. Then she noticed the car on the road. *The car wasn't there when I was here with InuYasha. That means* she turned around and almost smacked into Souta.  
  
"Ah! Watch where you're going sis." He said. Kagome stared at him in shock as he pushed past her out the door, dragging a big suitcase. "Are you packed dear?" her mother's voice asked. Kagome turned and saw her mom standing on a stairway to the left of the door. "Momma!" she cried, and threw herself into her mother's arms. "My goodness. Are you crying? You complained the entire way here and now you don't want to leave." her mother said, hugging her.  
  
"Leave?" Kagome said in surprise, pulling back. Her mother laughed. "Do you mean you're not coming?" she laughed again and gave Kagome a pat as she headed down the stairs. "Get your bags, we'll still have 2 weeks before school starts when we get home." she went out the door as Souta came back in. "Souta! What's today?" Kagome asked. He shrugged and pushed past her, heading up the stairs. "Well you've only spent the entire summer counting down the days, you tell me." he said on his way by. "Entire summer?" she muttered, and went up the stairs after him.  
  
Turning into the first doorway she came to, her eyes widened in shock. Her suitcase sat on a bed, half packed. She looked around the room. A calendar, with X's throughout most of the days hung, on the wall over the bed. A few of her schoolbooks sat out on the bed, by the suitcase. She went over and gasped in shock. All of her summer homework had been completed, in her handwriting. She looked around at the posters on the wall, one half peeling off with a chair under it as though someone had been taking it down. They were her posters. It looked as though she had spent the entire summer in the shrine.  
  
"Amazing!" she said. *guess I'd better start, er finish packing.* As she gathered up the schoolbooks a small book fell out. She picked it up and looked at the cover.  
  
"Legends of Midoriko Shrine ~ Ghost sightings at the well ~ Mysterious Lights at the Bathhouse ~ Shadows of Buildings in the Field ~ Wolves Howling in the Night ~ And more!"  
  
Kagome smiled and opened the book, looking at writing on the first page. "For Mei, don't forget us." she read. It had been signed by Kaede, Miroku, and Sango. Grinning she put the book in her bag. "Kagome! Are you ready?" her mother called. "Yeah!" she yelled. Kagome grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs.  
  
As the car pulled back out of the driveway, Kagome saw a sign she hadn't seen on the way in. "Midoriko Family Shrine and Bathhouse." it said. The sign shimmered for a moment and Kagome could see the words "For the Gods" underneath it. Then it shimmered again and the words vanished. She smiled and pulled out the book they had given her.  
  
She spent the ride home reading about supernatural happenings at the Shrine. Someone, probably Kaede, had written in the margins, writing what had really happened and what "Chapter 1: History of Midoriko Shrine" had missed. Before she realized it, they were pulling up to the Higurashi Shrine. While Souta and her mom carried in their suitcases Kagome stood by the well house. *InuYasha* she thought sadly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 months later, Kagome trudged up the shrine steps. She shifted her backpack to her other shoulder and pulled her sweater tighter against the October wind. She reached the top of the steps and Souta ran over. "Kagome, some guy's here to see you." he said. She followed him and stopped in her tracks as she stared at her visitor came out the door. 


	12. The End

Disclaimer: still don't own them, or the extra anime's I threw in here.  
  
Bunny: no no, it wasn't the end. Yes, see the movie heheh. Glad you like the fic!  
  
Look for guest appearances from another anime!  
  
InuYasha watched the first rays of the sun coming over the horizon. Feeling the familiar tingle as his ears shrank and moved lower on his head, he turned and walked into the bathhouse. *2 months* he thought. He hadn't intended to wait so long before going to Kagome, but things had come up and he had been busy. But now, he was leaving, and soon he would be with Kagome.  
  
"What are you grinning about? You look like an idiot." came a voice. InuYasha stopped and turned. His smile turned into a glare. "If you see an idiot, then you must be looking in a mirror, Ses." he retorted. He turned and went quickly to an elevator before Sesshoumaru could reply. His smile returned as the elevator went up, but faded quickly as he stepped out into the long hall that led to Kikyou's office.  
  
Kikyou looked up as InuYasha opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked, glaring. "I want to leave." he said. Kikyou returned to her work with a wave of her hand. "So go, but be back by dusk." she said. He shook his head. "I mean for good." she looked up quickly as he continued. "Tear up my contract and let me go."  
  
Kikyou stood and stomped over to him. "And where would you go? To her? Hah! You wouldn't be able to find her. And I can't tear up your contract, you know that." she put her arms around him and started sucking the side of his neck. "You wouldn't want to leave me anyway, would you Yasha?" she purred. "InuYasha." he said. Kikyou leaned back. "What did you say?" she asked. "My name, is InuYasha." he repeated. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed in his face. There was a ripping sound and she turned to see 2 pieces of torn paper fall to the ground, his contract. "DAMN." she screamed again. She backed away from him. "You're still not leaving! Osuwari!" she cried.  
  
InuYasha stood calmly, the word had no effect on the new beads. "How?" Kikyou gasped. "Well, if that won't work. This will!" as she spoke she dashed to her desk. On the final word, she pulled a bow and arrow out from beneath her desk and aimed it at InuYasha. He backed towards the door. She fired. InuYasha dove to the side but, the arrow sliced deeply along his arm. "Bitch! How dare you!" he snarled. Kikyou lined up another arrow. "This one doesn't miss." she promised.  
  
InuYasha clutched his arm, feeling the blood running down it; backed up until he was against the wall. Kikyou pulled back, preparing to fire and suddenly, the bow burst into flames! Blue flames, in fact. She dropped it in shock and turned to find the culprit. Shippou stepped out glaring. "Let him go." he said. "I'll hate you if you kill him." Kikyou's eyes widened. "Shippou! Why?" she clenched her fists and turned back to InuYasha, but he was gone. "Damn him." she said again. She rushed to her balcony and leaned over. She could see him, black hair and red clothes, running across the bridge.  
  
"I'll kill you!" she screamed. "If I can't have you, no one can! Especially not that human bitch!" she turned and went back inside. *I'll go to Kaede's and get Sango and Miroku. They'll kill him for me. Since my bow is burned and the beads no longer work.* she thought. "Kirara! Come to me." she commanded. Kirara hurried over and Kikyou leapt onto her back. "Take me to Kaede's." she said. In one bound, Kirara was out the window and in the air.  
  
As they flew, Kikyou could see InuYasha, heading towards the shrine. "Where does that fool think he's going?" she laughed. A few moments later they touched down outside of Kaede's cabin. Miroku and Sango rushed out. "You two!" Kikyou cried. "Come with me, there's someone I need exterminated." The two looked and each other, and shook their heads. "We're no longer yours to command, Kikyou. We work for Kaede now." Miroku said. Kikyou glared. "Then you'll both die! Kirara! Let's find someone more willing, then we'll come back and deal with you two." she said. Kirara, suddenly reared up, dropping Kikyou off her back.  
  
Kikyou laughed. "Want to deal with them now then? Fine, kill them quickly." she said. But instead of killing them, Kirara walked over to Sango and nuzzled her, purring. Sango scratched her ears. "It seems she's chosen a new master, Kikyou." Sango said, grinning. Kikyou cursed, and moving faster then Sango could follow, she had grabbed Sango's sword and stepped back with it. "Fine, I'll kill you myself." she said angrily. "I don't think so." Miroku said. He stepped forward and raised his cursed hand.  
  
"You think you can threaten me with that?" Kikyou asked. "I put it there, it can do nothing to me." she said. Miroku only smiled, and unleashed his hand. Before Kikyou knew it, she was flying towards him. "How is this possible?" she cried. She pulled out a set of prayer beads and threw them around his hand. They shimmered for a moment, and then burst apart, flying in all directions. "First Yasha and now you!" she snarled. She made and angry gesture and suddenly the winds stopped. She fell, undignified, to the ground. Miroku raised his hand and stared in shock. "It's gone." he breathed.  
  
Kikyou dusted herself off, glaring at them. "I hope you're happy." she snapped at him. "KOUGA!" she cried. "Don't expect to ever see me again." she said to them. She turned and stomped down the road.  
  
She stomped out to the dock and waited. A distant waterspout grew closer and closer. (a/n a waterspout is like a tornado made of water) Then, drenching her with water, the waterspout stopped, revealing Kouga. "You called?" he asked. Kikyou glared. "If I catch a cold, you'll pay for it." she promised, wringing water out of her hair. Kouga laughed. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Take me to the shrine." she commanded, climbing onto his back. Kouga started to run. He went so fast he practically ran over the water. "So why are we going there?" he asked, slowing down as he reached dry land. "Yasha is escaping. You're going to help me stop him." Kikyou said calmly. Kouga stopped in his tracks, nearly throwing Kikyou off. "Why should I care if that dog-crap escapes? Then I won't have to put up with him." he laughed. "Good riddance I say." Kikyou pinched his ear. "Get going! If he escapes, he goes to Mei! You don't want him to have her do you?" she asked.  
  
"Hell no!" Kouga snarled, he set off at record-setting speed. Racing across the field he slammed into someone walking, knocking him over. "Oro?" the person said as he fell. "Sorry!" Kouga called. A tall guy, wearing white, raised an eyebrow and leaned over his fallen companion. "God-like speed, my ass. What the hell was that?" he asked. The redhead on the ground sat up. "Looked like a wolf, that it did." he answered. The two looked at each other for a moment, and then looked at the dust-cloud left by the wolf.  
  
InuYasha heard Kouga coming, just as he reached the well house. *shit* he thought. "Stop where you are!" Kikyou yelled. InuYasha turned and glared. "Get over it Kikyou, I'm leaving." he snapped, stepping closer to the well. Kouga cracked his knuckles. "You're not going anywhere, puppy." he said laughing. InuYasha felt the well against the back of his legs. "Wanna bet?" he asked. Suddenly Kikyou realized what he was going to do. "Stop him! Don't let him get in the well!" she cried.  
  
"Too late." InuYasha laughed. As Kouga lunged forward, InuYasha turned and dove into the well. He hit the bottom and realized that the well was full of water. *it worked!* he realized. He quickly swam up and broke the surface, he pulled himself out of the well, into a very familiar room.  
  
"He's gone!" Kouga gasped, leaning over the side of the well. "Gone?" Shrieked Kikyou. "He's GONE? Go after him!" she yelled. Kouga jumped in, and slammed into the solid rock bottom. He looked up and saw Kikyou looming down. "Idiot!" she snarled. "Help me out." he said. "Help yourself." Kikyou snapped and stomped away, leaving Kouga on the bottom of the well. "Bitch." he muttered, as he began climbing out.  
  
InuYasha shook himself off, like a dog, and looked around the well house. "Looks smaller." he muttered as he headed up the steps. Stepping out of the well house he saw a house a little ways away. *Must be Kagome's house* he thought and headed over. He knocked on the door and a little boy answered. "Souta?" he asked. The boy looked surprised. "Yeah, who are you?" he asked. InuYasha grinned. "Kagome's friend. Is she home?" he asked. Souta shook his head, "She's at school, but she'll be home in" he glanced at his watch. "20 minutes. You can wait if you like." he said. "Thanks." InuYasha muttered and headed inside. He sat down on a chair in the entryway to wait.  
  
"Ah here she comes!" Souta said as he ran out of the house. InuYasha considered mentioning that he had been able to smell her for the past few minutes, but decided against it. He stood and headed towards the door.  
  
Souta reached the shrine steps, just as Kagome got to the top of them. "Kagome, some guy's here to see you." he said. "Really?" she asked, wondering who it could be. "It's not Hojo is it?" she said nervously, as she followed Souta to the house. "No, I've never seen him before." Souta answered. As they reached the house, the door slid open. Kagome's jaw dropped, along with her books. InuYasha was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Kagome." He said smiling, "Sorry I took so long." Kagome stood silently for a moment and then rushed up the stairs to the door and into his arms. "InuYasha!" she cried, hugging him. Souta watched in shock as his sister and the guy he had never seen before kissed. And kissed and kissed and "Ew, I'm still standing here you know." he said. Kagome and the guy glared at him. Souta raised an eyebrow and pushed past them into the house.  
  
Kagome noticed the tear in InuYasha's shirt, and the bloodstain. "You're hurt." she said in concern. He shrugged. "Kikyou was, less than happy to let me leave." he said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. After all, I'm with you." he smiled and leaned down for another kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End! How'd everyone like it? If you have any questions just review and ask 'em. I'll get back to you. 


	13. Osukaru

This is now a cross over between Inu Yasha and, OSCAR WINNING Spirited Away! *cheers* If you didn't know, Spirited Away won the Oscar for Best Animated Film. It is now, as of March 28th, playing in many more theatres than it was in November. Everyone should go see it!  
  
The voice acting is really good. The do mess up the names a bit, but they try. Most English voice actors mess the names up anyway. Haku (IY in my fic) is done by the guy who does the voice of Binx the cat in Hocus Pocus, another great movie. Chiriro (Kagome) is done by Lilo from Lilo and Stitch, also the scary girl in the Ring.  
  
My only complaint is that they have dialogue when there shouldn't be any. I guess american's can't handle dramatic pauses. *sighs* They also feel the need to spell things out for us clueless people. Such as when Chihiro goes "Haku is a dragon!" half an hour before she is supposed to know.  
  
Other than that, great wonderful amazing movie, GO SEE!  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this! 


End file.
